Spring Break
by Dark Videl
Summary: The gang from Midnight Angel’s gone to Spring Vacation! Wet Tshirt parties!Flashing! Thongs!Swimsuit contests! Beer? Mating! Vegtea's laws take toll! It’s gonna be one llllooooonnnnngggg and spicy break! Get wild! [Dropped]
1. Chapter One:

_Spring break: DBZ Style:_

A/N: Don't OWN DB/Z/GT! Nope! Got inspired by the movie (Eastern) it's rated R though! It does give a great view of spring break! Saw Spring break episode on Simpson similar too! 'Nuff blabbering time to party!! Dark Videl out!! P.S. Email what-knots at Ssfidel@aol.com and don't forget to review too!

Rating: PG-13 and may be a few limes!

Other things: Romance/OCC/OC/ Humor! 

A----Notes:

**_1.) This takes place from _****_Midnight_****_ Angel: this is another story not a sequel!!! JUST the same characters! The promise 'Spring Break' chappie!_**

**_2.) Vegeta's Videl's uncle!!! (See that coming? I think it's cool! Videl's referred to the FEMALE version of Vegeta! And Vegeta the male version of either Videl or Chichi!)_**

**_3.) Evegeta premiers (Already premiered in Saiyan reunion) she's Vegeta's younger sister! MINE!_**

**_4.) Kegeta— Evegeta's twin brother! MINE!_**

**_5.) Tori: Videl's big brother by about six years! MINE!_**

**_6.) Serenity: Videl's older sister by about four years! MINE!_**

**_7.) Sora: (She'll show her personality and who she is! Don't wanna ruin it) MINE!_**

**_8.) More characters soon! MINE!_**

****

**B----Notes lots of ages but some may not be the REAL age in DBZ! I wasn't sure for Videl and Gohan!**

**(Videl's either one to three years about from Gohan where Gohan it's confusing with the time chamber adding a year and so I'll stop yapping)**

**_1.) Videl's 19_**

**_2.) Gohan's 20_**

**_3.) Mai's 18_**

**_4.) Erasa's 19 ½ _**

**_5.) Sharpner's 21_**

**_6.) Angela's 19_**

**_7.) Lime's 19 ¾ _**

_I'll add more as we go along! Tell a pal or another person to come and check out my fanfic and review with you!!!_

_Summary: _

_The gang from Mid-night Angel's gone to Spring Vacation! _

_Wet T-shirt parties! Lookie!_

_Flashing! Cover your eyes!_

_Thongs! RUN!_

_Swimsuit contests! Winner!_

_Beer? Drunk!_

_Smoking? Yuck!_

_Mating? Whoo-ha-ba-huba!_

_Vegeta's laws take in control for them!_

_It's gonna be one llllooooonnnnngggg and spicy break!_

_It's gonna get wild!!!_

**~Son's House~**

"Oh my! My baby's all grown up!!!" Chichi wept.

"Yeah…uhm mom" Gohan blushed as Chichi nearly hugged him dry. "Uh…mom…mom"

"Dear he's blue" Mrs. Briefs gasped.

"Opps!" Chichi let Gohan go. "Just be careful! NOTHING reckless! And TRY to bring a girl home!"

"I'll insure that! Erasa's bringing a friend that just moved back from private school" Mai winked.

She's Gohan's cuz! She has short neatly cut chest-nut hair, and she wore sunglasses over her honey-colored eyes.

She wore blue shorts and a green mini shirt with a heart broken into two that read 'I'll shatter your dreams if you get TOO close boo-boo!'

"Ooohhh! Liking it! Liking it!" Chichi beamed.

"MOOMMMMM!" Gohan groaned.

"Gohan here" Bulma whispered handing him 'protection' "Take it from me kids get wild!"

"Thanks Bulma but I got lots" he whispered back which made her yes wider than her face "No! No! I didn't me that"

"O-k" she winked.

"NO! Everyone gave me twenty of them! Dad, Mai, Krillian, Tein, Vegeta and EVEN Piccolo AND Roshi! And the HUMILIATING part is that GOTEN, TRUNKS, AND MARRON NOT ONE, not TWO BUT GAVE ME THIRTY!! I'M NOT FREAKING HORNY PEOPLE!!!!!" he yelled.

He blushed crimson as the room grew silence, ALL eyes where glue on HIM!!!!

"That was dramatic" Mai nodded.

Gohan slipped on his shoelace and fell face first.

"And THAT was pathetic!" she muttered. 

"Totally" Gohan grumbled. 

"Well let's get a move on it!!! We gotta meet Erasa and Sharpner!!" Mai exclaimed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Sorry! Coming" he placed all the capsules of his food, clothing, 'Protection' and etc. in his Dino capsule case.

Mai sighed as she and did the same.

After saying their good-byes, Gohan took flight with Mai (She can fly!! Who can't?)

"Oh I hope they'll be ok" Bulma sighed.

"OK? WHO CARES!!! I WANT MY 500 GRANDKIDS!!!!" Chichi yelled after Gohan.

"*She MUST BE JOKING!!!*"

"AM NNNOOOTTT! YOU HEAR ME GOHAN? 500 OR DON'T EVEN THINK OF RETURNING!! ATLEAST ONE FOR MEMBERSHIP FOR NOW!!!"

Everyone eyes where opened slightly sweat-dropping. 

"*Poor, poor, POOR Chichi!*" Bulma shook her head. "* Sometimes I worry for you…WHAT AM I SAYING? I'M WORRIED FOR GOHAN WHEN HE COMES HOME EITHER NON-VIRGIN OR A FATHER!!! SHOULD I BUY THEM A CRIB OR*"

**~Car ~**

The six cruised in Erasa's new wheels.

"Ten bottles of bar on the wall ten bottles of beer you take one down" Erasa sang.

Mai looked at the scenery of Ginger City below the jet-car. They had 455676 miles to go to reach Lavender Valley beach!

She placed a hand upon her cheek (FACE PERVS) and leaned against the side.

All their hairs below widely in the wind.

The music was boring…nothing on but Erasa's sing of 'bottles of bar on the wall'

"One bottle of beer on the wall! One bottle of beer! Take that down and no more beer on the wall" she giggled.

"Oh THAT YOU KAMI IT'S A MIRACLE!!!" Sharpner exclaimed of joy and nearly fell out of the car. 

"OOHHHHHH! Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall"

Everyone groaned. It's been Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall for 687609 TIMES ALREADY!!

"I _SWEAR _I'LL JUMP! I'LL DO IT!!!"

"Oh KMAI HE'LL HURT HIMSLEF!!! SOMEONE STOP HIM" Angela screamed.

"I'm jumping!!" Sharpner jumped off the tissue box. 

"AAAHHHUUAA! THE HORRIDNESS! THE PAIN!!!!" Angela gasped dramatically.

Everyone lese besides the two sweat-dropped. 

"So where's this new chick Erasa's?" Sharpner relaxed and sat in his seat. 

"Oh yeah! She's gonna be at Auburn City! Didn't I tell 'ya guys? " Erasa answered looking in the rear mirror. 

They shook their heads 'no'!

"Opps! Sorry about that! Where almost there! We got about 65 miles left! You can see the city over the horizon!"

**~56 miles~**

"Wow! This place looks like Satan City" Mai gasped looking interested than 56 miles back. 

"Duh silly! Where in Satan City" Erasa giggled.

"WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE?!!!!"

"Duh! I went in a circle and forgot the map" she stuck out her tongue. 

"ERASA!!!" Gohan yelled.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME" Mai snapped at Erasa.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CIRCLE???" Angela yelled.

"WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU MEAN WOMAN?" Lime yelled.

"YOU BUMBLING IDOIT HOW COULD YOU?--" Sharpner yelled.

"Kidding guys!"

"No really what's a circle?" Angela blinked.

They all laughed.

"*I'm NOT JOKING!!!! I NEVER WENT TO SCHOOL 'TILL THIRD GRADE!!!*"

"I may not get the BEST grades around but I ACE DRIVING WITH FLYING COLORSSS! And REALLY I'm not THAT stupid now am I?"

"…" Gohan replied looking at a magazine cover.

"Uhm" Mai looked about.

"Well…" Angela said.

Lime coughed a bit and pulled on her CD-player. 

"Huh? Run that by me again" Sharpner blinked.

"Well where near her house…" Erasa said.

"Wow! Auburn City looks like EVERYTHING'S MADE OUTTA GOLD! For royalty!" Angela's eyes gleamed. 

Mai turned and faced Gohan who sat in the back seat beside Sharpner and Angela.

(Seats: 8) 

**Diagram: Roughly and Simple:**

**E-L-M-(Empty Seat)**

**A-G-(Empty Seat)-S**

"We better tell Veggie about here" Mai giggled to Gohan.

Gohan nodded.

"Is he hot?" Sharpner asked.

"WWWWWWEEEEELLLLLL" Erasa sang putting a finger on her chin smirking though un-seen.

She wanted Sharpner for HERSELF!

She didn't WANT to be selfish or mean…

But her friend was well---Smarter, bigger bust (Chest), taller, thinner, well she was competition when SHE wanted Sharpner!

She had an idea!!!

She'll put Videl with Gohan and let nature take it's perfect she decided!

"Well?" Sharpner asked with hope in his eyes.

"Uhm…no she's not"

"Oh…..oh ok" he slumped in his chair.

"Don't worry Sharpner there's PLENTY of GIRLS eh-ham in the sea" she gestured to herself but Sharpner sulked more.

**~Moments later…~**

Sharpner started to cry and started to talk hysterical jumpy. 

"I think the guy finally cracked" Angela sated as she blew on her newly painted indigo nails. 

"You JUST noticed THAT?" Everyone looked at hr surprised.

"He's always been el loco!" Mai said with her Spanish (Esponal) accent said waving her hand. 

The car started to sow down to the fanciest house in the WHOLE city.

"Hey there Videl" Erasa giggled and waved to the figure standing on the porch. 

"WOW! SHE'S REALLY HOT…I mean…uhm" Gohan blushed at his outburst and everyone staring at him.

"THE BABES! THE HOT BABES! I'M DONE FOR! RUINED! I'LL NEVER EVERY SEE ONE AND---" Sharpner's jaws dropped seeing Videl.

She was an angel…a perfectly HOT angel.

"*I THOUGHT SHE WASN'T HOT!!!*" he thought angrily then fixed his collar coolly and put on his shades with a smirk.

**~Capsule Corps~**

"SHUT THE F*CK UP ONNA!! I GET IT!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh my" Launch gasped and covered Goten's ears, who covered Trunks' who covered the stud Marron's.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHORTY?"

"I SAID"

"I HEARD YOU STUPID!!!"

"*I WONDER WHOSE GONNA WIN!!*: rolls eyes: one hundred zeni it's Bulma gonna win" Krillian said.

"YOUR ON" Goku nodded.

"*HOW JUVENILE CAN THEY BE? THIS IS SO DISGRACEFUL!*" Eighteen thought rolling her eyes now.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA MAKE ME DO? SLEEP WITH KAKORAT THE SNORKY?"

"HEY I RESENT BEING CALLED SNORKY!!" Goku said. 

"OR BETTER YET WOMAN DRESS ME UP IN A DRESS NO A BIKINI AND A TUTU AND PRANCE AROUND LIKE SOME JACK A**?"

"THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA!" Bulma smiled and took out her portable beauty shop (REALLY MORE OF A MALL!)

The lights!

The sounds!

Everyone gasped with WIDE eyes.

"My latest invention! **_Bulma's shopping spree mall © (MINE)_**! Available in ANY super city wit fashion near you" And at the top an ad with Bulma winking and says 'fashion passion ©' (MINE)

"Well I'll be darn" Krillian blinked. He blinked out of his stupor "Pay up pal"

Goku nodded and handed him a card. "My card sir"

"Hum?"

It read:

_SUCKER!_

_One hundred zeni in underwear for ladies!_

_40 % off_

_Yukai's naughty shack ©_ (MINE I am SO bad!)

Krillian blushed. "Goku what the--"

"Whoops! That's for Oolong" he laughed and handed it to the excited pig.

"I'm going now" he chimed and ran off and dressed like a brown haired woman with Roshi right behind him.

"WAIT YOU SEXY THING YOU!!"

"ROSHI! IT'S ME! OOLONG! YOUR PERVERTED SIDE-KICK! ME!!! OOOLLLLLOOOONNNNGGGG!!!! AAAHUHAAA!" he ran faster from Roshi and the two vanished from view of the horizon. 

Eighteen looked titling her head to the side sweat dropping as she leaned against the door-frame.

"*How **PATHETIC**!*" Eighteen thought with a sigh. "**MEN**! UGH!!!*"

Toonami dude: Review Rose Petals under Dark Videl...now stay reading Spring Break: DBZ Style!

**~****Auburn City~**

"Well HEL-LO you HOT and SPICY dish YOU!!!" Sharpner purred.

"Hello" Videl said sweat-dropping. "*What kind of perv is HE?*"

"Don't mind Sharpner he's ALWAYS like THIS! But we like him anyways!" Mai giggled.

Videl blinked. "Uhm"

"Oh yeah! I'm Mai Saccharine Gyuumaou (OX-King)! That's Lime" Mai gestured to Lime.

Lime looked up and pulled her CD-Player away "Oh hey! Name's Lime Emerald Green!" she waved with a smile.

"Nice to meet you"

"Sharpner Razor Pencil a.k.a. Love Doctor" he purred. 

"Uh…y-yeah" Videl said nervously.

"And mine's Erasa Clarity Rubbers as you know" Erasa said.

"Gohan Einstein Son" Gohan blushed.

"Hum?" Everyone looked at him.

"Don't ask" he muttered blushing more.

"Hey there cutie!" she smirked and winked and the demi-saiyan.

"Angela Burgundy Vulgar" Angela turned the page of her magazine.

"Hi I guess" Videl said.

"Yeah sure" Angela turned the page on her book. 

"Uh-huh""Oh yeah! I'm Videl Anastasia Satan!"

"Hum?" Angela looked up from her magazine.

"YOUR Hercule's kid?" Mai gasped and blinked in disbelief until Videl nodded then Mai smirked. "Ironic" Mai giggled... Videl was about to ask how it was when…

"WAIT A SECOND! WAIT A SECOND" Angela said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Nothing! I just wanted to be center of attention that's all" she waved her hands up and down.

"Uh…yeah so nice to meet you all!"

"Hope it Videl! We gotta jet!" Erasa called.

"Ok!" she nodded.

"Sit anywhere" Lime smiled "We got a seat by me and a seat by--" she didn't finish because Videl had already sat next to Gohan clinging onto him.

"Wow! That was major fast!" Lime giggled.

Mai blinked. "*Is SHE a saiyan?*" 

Sharpner grunted. 

Nerd boy got the babe? He got all the females with out trying!

What was it?

The hair?

The eyes?

The---INNOCENCE!!!! That's it! 

He smirked satisfied. "*I FIGURED OUT 'YA SECRET NERDS! NOW ALL THE BABES WORLD-WIDE, UNIVERSAL RADIUS SHALL BELONG…TO ME" he clacked aloud as everyone slotted away from him afraid. 

"NEXT STOP LAVANDER CITY!!!" Erasa chimed.

"YYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" they cheered and the jet-car rose into the horizon head.

{Smack}

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THOSE!!!" Videl snapped.

Sharpner groaned…………………………………………………………….TO BE CONT…………………………………R&R!

****

****

****

****

****

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Vegeta: I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS! I NORMALLY DON'T!_**

****

**_Bulma: GET ON ITH IT VEGETABLE BOY!_**

****

**_Vegeta: FINE WOMAN! ANYWAYS KAKORAT'S BRAT GOTS HIMSELF IN TROUBLE_****_ AGAIN! Stupid brat! _**

**__**

**_Bulma: Sweat drops: _****_I'll take over from here Veggie!_**

**__**

**_Vegeta: _****_FINE RUON MY FUN! YOU MIGHT AS WELL TURN ME INTO A GIRL OR YET A HOMOSEXUAL WHY DON'T YOU? _**

****

**_ Bulma:_**

**_A trip to the city of _****_Lavender Valley turns into a law enforcement mess! Alcohol + Driving= what HECK of trouble for our teens! Who's busted? And what's the deal? On the next: Spring Break: DBZ style!!!_**

****

**_++++++++++++++++++++ _**

****

**_A/N:_**_ Well how'd I do? R&R please! It's hard with writers block! But with OTHER things interfering with things (NOT YOU) I may not update everyday as I usually do! Mostly Fridays, and the weekdays and holidays too! Busy! Busy!!!_

****

**_P.S._**_ Was saying all that stuff about Videl… mean or hypercritic? I didn't mean too! I want a V/G, E/S, and other couples so Gomen if you're an Erasa fan! I am! Same with Angela too with the 'circle's thing and Sharpner with the 'jumping off the tissue thing'!! I CAN NEVER do ANYTHING to be evil to ANY of the characters! A little torment yes, but killing them off …NO!!_

_P.S. ALL of the MIDDLE AND LAST NAMES ARE MINE except for Son, Satan! The last name of Sharpner and Erasa maybe seen about and aren't necessarily MINE HOWEVER ALL of their middle name except Einstein's are MINE!! You can ask but NO permission YOU ARE STEALING MY PROPERTY THAT TOOK ME A WHILE TO MAKE! SAME FOR THE TOONAMI DUDE NO OTHER FANFIC THAT'S REALLY ABOUT HAS HIM!!! HE'S MINE TO USE! ASK! ALL I WANT IS FOR YOU TO REVIEW ROSE ETLAS AND A FEW OF MY OTHER STORIES AND THEN YOU CAN USE HIM OR THE MIDDLE NAMES OR MY CHARACTERS WITHOUT DISGRACING ANY THAT ALL!_

****

**_P.P.S._**_ Are you waiting for some wet-T-shirt contests! Thongs and more of that naughty stuff! Help me with my story by giving me ideas of more than what is in my summary! Like things that you or someone you know did at Spring Break! Something wild and try to keep it into reality! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? STORY THE REVEIWERS CAN ACTUALLY PUT TOGETHER!_

_TELL A FRIEND! GET ME SOME REVEIWS! 20 50EVEN!! n,n I'm NOT trying to be mean! I REALLY sensitive 'ya know! WELL when I need to be ','!!!_

_~Dark Videl~_

_I chat WAY too much for my own good! Read Rose Petals too and review and tell me what you think! Check out 'Gohan-Kun' my new fanfic soon to be up with chapter two! Chappie Le fin:4/27/2003.a.k.a. __平成__15_年___4_月___27_日___!!!_

  
  
© Copyright 2003 Dark Videl (FictionPress.Net ID:350719). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Dark Videl.


	2. Chapter Two: Part One

Spring Break: DBZ Style

Chapter Two: **PART ONE of** **_Alcohol + Driving= what HECK of trouble for our teens!_**

**_A/N:_** Yeah it's a two part! I got done this chappie and realized I didn't do anything about the title so I divided it! Don't own DBZ! Review! The long awaited chappie is HERE!!!! ~**_Videl Briefs__ a.k.a._ ****Dark Videl _^_^ If 'ya want give me some tips on what to put in the next episode! And try to flame in the nicest way possible! (I can be _****sensitive and mean when I wanna be too!) Oh I don't plan on naming chappies as so unless it's necessary! Review peeps! **

_Videl Briefs OVER & out!_

**_P.S._** Tell me whose character do 'ya like best**! BEWARE OF LAUGAGUE A TAD UP AND HUMOR TOO! ALSO I CANNOT BELIVE THIS GOT DELETED….and I had to do this again...it's not as good as the original…sorry! Did I do better? Send a review! Oh try to read my other fanfics Plz and review! ****MORE REVIEWS SOONER THE CHAPTERS COME OUT!!!! ~****_Videl Briefs_ **

**__**

**_P.P.S._** Some scenes are mature needed I guess! I don't know!! You've been warned! Some teasing!

_~Videl Briefs_

"Bonds"

(ME)

"Talking"

*Thinking*

++++Time/place etc. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ten bottles of beer on the wall…" Erasa sang.

"Isn't that cute?" Mai giggled.

"NO" Sharpener snapped.

"Chill out dude" Mai yawned.

"I have an idea"

"YOU GOT AN IDEA? Tell me what that peanut size brain gots in there except perverted things"

"Dammit"

"And no more beer on the wall" Erasa turned the red air-car over an intersection. "AND thousand bottles of beer on the wall---" Erasa sang.

"SING IT AGAIN ERASA! I DARE YOU DAMMIT AND I'LL KICK YOU TO OUTER SPACE!!!" Lime and Angela snapped.

"Party poppers" Erasa muttered and stopped the car at a hovering red-light.

Gohan blushed as the sleeping Videl was  in his arms…the sun's rays played shadow games upon her ivory …he already missed her sparkling blue eyes …her laughter…did he like…no THAT was a lie…maybe it was love…or lust…he'd figure it out later…

"Maybe mom…would like to meet Videl…" Gohan muttered and Videl's ears twitched.

"Sure" she said.

"Hum?" Gohan blinked.

"I'd love to meet her" Videl said softly. 

"…Uh-heh…*AND MY BIG MOUTH DID IT AGAIN!!!!*"

"Lime what's up? You spaced out a second ago!" Mai looked at her. 

Lime pulled her walkman away from her ears and smiled wryly "Really?" she teased.

"Ah…and I THOUGHT I was Ms. Sarcastic"

Angela took a sip of her water as Sharpener talked to her.

Videl yawned and stretched "Hey Gohan…are you a virgin?"

Angela spat out her water all over Sharpener drenching the blond boy. 

Erasa stopped the car to a brief halt as everyone nearly flew out the car even with seatbelts on.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WOMAN??????!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpener yelled.

Erasa shrugged with Videl who yawned "What? I only ASKED if he's pure or not?"

"Ok: Sweat-drop: …NOW THAT was an unexpected one" Mai muttered.

"OF CORUSE NOT!! LOOK HOW HE BLUSHES IF A FEMALE'S IN AN INCH RADUIS OF HIM!!!" Sharpener yelled and tossed some blond locks with a smirk "NOW me…on the other hand I'M sexy…cool…experienced…define… AND LOVED BY ALL LADIES!!! Those who can have me and those who CAN NEVER have me…"  

"YEAH AND WHERE THE PERCENT WHO WOULD KILL TO GET YOUR 'FRIEND' CUT OFF!!!" the girls snapped making Gohan's ears ring.

Sharpener fell backwards in the empty seat in the front when Erasa drove on. "No mercy" he grumbled.

Erasa was about to adjust the volume of the radio…when…

"So do you have glow in the dark protection, eatable, colorful, characters or plain?" Videl asked Gohan leaning forward.

Erasa's hand slipped with shock as the music went booming making Gohan unconscious and everyone in the car scream of pain.

She finally recovered from the shock after some cars and trunks zoomed by yelling, and cursing them out. 

"WHA? WILL YOU A FAT ASS F*CKING PIECE OF DAY OLD SH*T YOU MOTHER F*CKER! I SHOULD GET OUT OF THE CAR AND--" Mai yelled.

**(Well its safe to say she used practically all the languages known to you and me…French, English, German, Japanese, Chinese, Latin, Pig Latin, ECT.)**

"I-I'm lost" Sharpener blinked.

"Either she really hates cursing drivers or she's speaking very good English" Angela giggled wit a little French accent. 

"Having an Aunt like mine you have 'ta" Mai muttered. "*OR BE KILLED WITH HER FRYING PAN OF PAIN IN THE MAJOR A**!*" she shuddered.

"You lost the game?" Angela asked. Everyone blinked asking to themselves 'What game'? 

"Y-yes" Sharpener stuttered.

"Dammit" she slapped him and then dust filled with her kicking, stomping, and punching him. "Jump, jab, punch, kick IS THAT SO HARD TO REMEMBER?"

"S-sorry…YAHHAA! I'm, gonna be uha—ouch WHY'D YOU HIT ME THERE! IT'S A VERY NEEDED PART OF ME!! MY WEENIE!!" he groaned.

"AND THIS: punches him in the gut: IS FOR TOO MUCH IMFOR AND I DOUBT YOU GOT ANYTHING DON'T THERE EITHER BUDDY!!!"

"UAAAHHH"

"PREPARE YOURSELF!! YOUR GONNA FEEL EVERY ONCE OF MY ANGER!!!!" she sat up "I take it you learned your lesson Sharpie?" 

Sharpener got up with major bruises, two black eyes, ripped clothing, blood on every part of his face and nodded numbly. 

"Oh Gohan-Kun! You ok?" Videl patted his cheek.

"Eh…no me no!"

"Oh dear" she smirked and pinched his rear "Ah!"

"YEWWWOOOHH!" he jumped up blushing as everyone blinked watching Videl giggle.

"Oh Gohan…nice and firm and so delicious" she licked her lips.

"*I WISH I WAS HIM!!!*" Sharpener sunk into his chair as Gohan bushing did the same.

"I'm hungry!" Lime groaned.

Everyone agreed especially after hearing Gohan's stomach demanding.

"Ok! On word to Violet city café!" Erasa chimed. 

"Oh! Oohhhh! Can we go to Indigo Village! They have theses cute little shirts with the" Angela said with her eyes huge with hearts.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" They yelled in unison glaring at her.

"OOOHHH WHY NOTTTT!!!" she wailed.

"CAUSE WE SAID NO!! WHAT PART OF NO CAN'T YOU UNDSERSTAND?"

"Well the…N…no…the O…or is it the whole word…or…" she rubbed her chin blinking.

They all sweat dropped. "NEVER-MIND!!" they groaned.

"Huh? But-but I'm not DONE yet"

"YOU ARE NOW!!" Lime pulled duck tape on her mouth and swung it around her index finger and blew on it with a smirk.

"COOL! Like the old western movie" Angela jumped.

"How-how you…" Lime groaned.

Mai patted her back "It's ok! It's ok! We got a male sharpie and a female…or the female I think…"

'WHAT'S THAT TO SUPPOSED MEAN? I'M NOT CRUVE!!! I'M GOOD! I'M HOT I'M MMMMEEEEE—UEAHAA!!" the two fell back as the ride continued…and Sharpie got about three more battles thanks to Angela!

++++++++++++Hercule's mansion+++++++++++

Hercule's butler opened the door and groaned.

The sounds of maids screaming in fear.

"What's going on?" Hercule boomed and then fell frozen…

"Where is she?" a female voice asked.

"I-I"

"TOO late….I wanted her now…and now you shall perish"

**(Dose anyone one like Hurcule? I do! He's ok! He adds humor! I mean would you not tale the opportunity to change your life for at least a day? Famous! Glittering, gold's, the fans…daydreaming again…maybe it's because …I like Videl SOOO much he rubs off on me! Anyways I like Veggie's family so that's why I'm also know as Videl Briefs! Cha)**

++++++++++++++++BACK TO THE TEEN GANG+++++++++++++++++

"And it's thirteen dollars and NO 'Can I put this on my tap', no 'pay later' and NO 'Taco bell tippa'!" the chest-nut haired waitress told Sharpener sternly. 

He handed her the money with change and smirked.

{Snap}

"What the HECK?" he asked.

"If this isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is" Angela snapped another picture. 

"Well we got five minutes left before we go" Erasa smirked looking at her watch.

"I hope this isn't a bad omen" Angela looked at her face in her compact. 

"Like **you need a**** BAD omen to lose a man? Plz!" Mai laughed as she high-five Lime. **

"He invited me to **_Smoky Bear Grizzly_**" Angela said.

"Well we KNOW you ain't going up for petting the bears" Erasa fanned herself with her hand.

"I-I hate to admit it…I've never been with a guy like that…and"

"We're barely twenty NONE of us has…per say" Mai blushed.

"WAIT A SECOND BACK THAT UP…slowly now" Gohan said.

"I WAS KIDDING CUZ CHILL OUT"

"Yeah we all know miss 'purity' is still 'untouched'!" Angela teased.

"WHY YOU…"

"I love him…I care for him…he's smart... Caring…and loves me too" Angela smirked. 

"And you're going build a relationship upon THAT?" Sharpener asked laughing he fell back and felt dizzy.

"Is he ok?" Videl asked.

Erasa bent down with tow pictures "Sharpie how many naked women--" 

He sat up drooling.

": sweat-drop: He's ok"

"So how long have you been together?" Lime asked.

"A week" Angela giggled. 

"Oh…" they said.

"Aren't you a big girl?" Mai said.

"Not as big as your mouth" Angela snapped.

The two stood up snarling but Gohan and Lime pulled them back seated.

"Where you registered? The Disney store?" Mai flipped some hand behind her ears.

"I broke up with him yesterday…"

"Ok…you'll find another who will love you…" Mai laughed suddenly "WHO AM I KIDDING HECK NO 'sides Gohan…but he's spoken for" she pointed to Videl hugging the crimson colored Gohan. 

"Yo I got a candy wrapper…hum…winter fresh…" Sharpener chimed.

"What was your first clue?" Videl glared.

"I loved Angela before she hooked up with that fool!!" Sharpener scoffed. 

"Who?"

"My brother"

"And I lost my bracelet"

"I'll help you! Men come and go…but Jewry's forever!" 

"Should I be taking notes?" Gohan blinked.

"NO!!!" they yelled.

"If a man stalks a woman he's a player and a woman stalks a man she's a tramp" Angela thirsted her arm.

"They could be an under-covered cop! Eh Gohan" Sharpener nudged him. 

"Yeah and they just LOVE to see us at the garage for cars" Lime scoffed.

"I juggled a few guys in high school..." Erasa smiled drinking off her soda.

"Who are theses fools?"

"Teddy, Keel, Todd, and YOU" she pointed to Sharpener and laughed.

"ME?" he squeaked.

She laughed again 'No biggie"

Sharpener took out his phone whimpering as the person picked up the phone "Momma you where right she is a f*Cking Bitchy whore" 

"WHAT?" Erasa yelled. "He's a French man…"

"They do things that NOT EVEN ROHI WOULD EVEN THINK OF! ATLEAST THE ONES I KNOW…AND WHAT'S WITH THE HAIRY LEGS ON THEIR CHICKS!" 

(PS. Sorry I didn't mean to offend NO-ONE I'm trying to keep him in character) 

"Sleeping with your teachers not because you want the grade" Angela teased. 

"No I don't" Erasa yelled. 

"T-That's what I mean" Angela said.

"When you got it like that! You got it like that" Erasa said.  

"He's a picture of her with the football couch…WOO.and the tee-tea….DAMN…and the mascot…DAMMIT WHO'D I DATE?" Sharpener yelled at the pictures he took out of his wallet. 

"AND I KNEW FOR A FACT YOU WHERE DATING **AMI**, **SUSIE** AND **SORA THAT FLOOZY!"**

"CAN'T NO WOMAN HAVE THIS ALL 'MANLY-NESS" Sharpener boasted. "Why did you pick me over them ditz"

_----10 minutes later._

"You made me laugh…" she said simply. 

_----Another 10._

"Come on baby" he whined.

"…A lot" she said.

"…I'm sexy" he purred.

She exploded with laughter.

"Tell me I'm a good lover" he pleaded. 

She laughed so hard she fell on the floor rolling. "I'll be back in two shakes"

"Two shakes what I'm worried about" Sharpener groaned.

Videl and the other laughed as Erasa clucked him in the head.

"I do the same thing in the shower" he muttered.

"WHAT?" they gasped.

"N-nothing" he blushed. 

"Don't tell us" they muttered.

"Sharpener zip up 'ya PANTS" Erasa said.

"And while I'm at it! ZIP up 'ya mouth" he responded with a snarl and narrowed eyes. 

"Though you're cute"

"I know"

"You always ruin a moment by talking"

"If I get any cuter kill me"

They kissed getting 'oh my' 'aww' and one 'EWW!'

"Ok I think I'm gonna puke" Angela held her stomach. 

"Do it out-side" the waitress ordered from another table.

Angela rushed out "IF I WEREN'T SICK I'D PULLL OUT ALL THAT FREAKING HAIR OF YOUR HUSSY!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++C.C.

"Ready!" Chichi pulled on her sunglasses.

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Where you going?" Goku asked.

"To find my baby!" she snarled.

He blushed "B-but what if you walk in …: blushes more…and maybe…"

"SPIT IT OUT!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Gang

High pitched scream.

Sharpener faints.

"What? So he saw my bra strap!" Angela shrugged.

"But he's like Roshi's double" Lime said…

Silence…...

"Ok! He can't compare to Roshi" Lime added. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++C.C.

"OF course I WON'T WALK IN ON THEM HAVING"

Goku covered her mouth as Trunks smirked, Marron blushed and Goten blinked.

Se adjusted her shades and bit Goku's hand.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! No fair…*Meanie…*" Goku began to nurse his red hand. 

"Now who's WITH ME?" she glared at them.

The room was empty then they all appeared ready with capsuled materials.

"Good" she was dressed as a drill sergeant.

"Bulma! Get the jet-plane!"

"Right" she saluted.

Chichi continued to give out orders and at times blew her whistle knocking the saiyans out.

"GET UP DID I TELL YOU TO SLEEP?"

"No-no mom" Goten hustled.

"GOKU FASTER"

"Y-yes sir…" he saw her sneer at him. "I-I mean yes mother…mom…wife…chi-chi-Chichi…"

She gave him an approve nod as he proceed.

"BY THIS DAY WE SHALL HAVE MY SON BCK HERE FATHER OR NOT!!! MOVE OUT! MOVE OUT!" she then blew her whistle before they took off wearing army swimsuits.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++gang

"Good thing you're blabbering isn't contagious" Lime muttered.

"Gohan you've been quit quiet" Videl giggled.

"Uh…yeah well…"

"We'll be in Ebony city in five hours" Erasa said.

"It's almost night time" Mai yawned looking at the city lights.

Lime pulled on her CD player and began to listen to her newest CD. 

"You know I've always wondered if Vegeta ever worn pink underwear" Mai said.

Everyone looked at her strangely.

She blushed. "Ok! Ok, I get it! I mean seriously…polka-dots, plain pick or"

"I had a really BAD experience with pink" Angela said then she brightens and smirked "Oh Videl! Let me ell you of a little secrete I know of someone in this car" she sang.

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"I AM A NATRUAL BLONDE!"

"OK, SO WHAT IF I LIKE POP MUSIC!!"

"IT'S ALL REAL!!!"

"I CAN STILL BE A VIRGIN!!"

She gasped.

Sharpener blushed. "Well…his lips kinda broke my fall…I DIDN'T DO IT!!! KAMI HELP! IT WASN'T ME!!! HE'S GAY!!"

"IT MAY LOOK UN-REAL! SO WHAT IF I DYED IT BLUE ONCE!!! IT WAS ONCE!!! I WAS CRAZY A YEAR AGO!!! I'M MATURE!!!" Erasa yelled. "WELL…I AM!!" 

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! MY OLDER SISTER LOVES POP!!! MY BROTHER BLACK-MAILED ME INTO IT!!!! I'M NOT A DITZ!!" Lime yelled.

"IT'S REAL!!! I AM A DOUBLE D!! I ADMIT IT!!! I LOVE MY BUST!!! YOU ALL SUCK! YOU LOVE ME!!! DON'T DENIE YOUR ENVIOUS!!!" Mai yelled.

"I'M A VIRGIN!!! AMI'S A LIAR! SHE KNEW SHE WANTED ME AND I DIDN'T WANT HER!!! HER BOK-KUOS ARE HUGE A TRIPLE Z IF POSSIBLE!!! I ADMIT I HAVE WET-DREAMS BUT I CAN'T SEE THE GIRL…AND"

The car grew silent.

Gohan blushed.

Then they all where at another's throat. 

Videl blinked.

Angela groaned.

Then they saw Erasa's hands off the wheel and pointing and throwing up gestures of anger at Sharpener.

Then…

"ERASA TRUCK!!!!!" Videl yelled.

Screams and yells as she nearly managed to turn the car to miss the truck.

"I'm not gay" Sharpener groaned.

"You should really do it with Sharpie! NOW THAT'S disgraceful!"

"WHAT…wow what a beautiful day!"

"I feel like a rainbow..." Angela chimed "Does anyone feel like a rainbow too?" her eyes glittered. 

"I set the record for the highest high-rode flashing" Angela chimed.

They all sweat-dropped.

"You are wicked as you are gorgeous" Gohan purred to Videl and then his conscious mind took over as he blinked.

"Maybe it was the Lockness monster" Lime said. 

"No that's on planet moon!" Sharpener said. 

"Hey we can get a hotel at the 'Moon-lite' THEN we can go to the 'lake' and have 'fun'!" Erasa licked her lips 

"There are plenty of available people too! We could have some food or go to the lake!!" Videl added.

"…*Eating food…or…: smirks: Watching her naked breast winging in the night air…* I CHOOSE BOTH!" Gohan stood up and watch them blink at him. He turned crimson and sat down.

"Love shack only three miles away!!!" Angela laughed. 

Sharpener nudged Gohan "Maybe you could lose…you KNOW…"

Gohan blushed as he meet Videl's sly smirk as she wink at him.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Erasa chimed.

"With a "purrs: of naughty romance to come" Mai and Lime teased making Gohan sink more into his seat blushing. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++JET-CARS

"We SHOULD HAVE NEVER POTTY TRIANED HIM! THEN HE'D NEVER LEAVE"

"Then no grand-kids"

"THEN I'D BE OLD AND LONELY FOREVER!!"

"You'll have me!!"

"OH KAMI WHY??? WWWWWWHYHHHHYYYYYYYYY!" she choked Piccolo. "When ever I'm on a nerve break down I'll KILL YOU ALLL!!!!" she snarled "HE BETTER BE BACK TODAY WITH BABIES!!! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PUTS KEYS IN THE EGNIATION?"

"IT HELPS MY BLUGDE IN MY FREAKING PANTS!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's nice to be needed" Bulma said. "YOU HAD TO BRING THE NEWSPAPER DIDN"T YOU ROSHI!!!"

He laughed his perverted laugh.

_{BONK}_

"UUYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" he groaned.

"And when you get you're first kiss its like double Dutch…kids just sitting there…sitting when do I get it? When do I get it?  …how they say…"

"It's not how they say and WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH MY BABY?" Chichi yelled grabbing Bulma by her collar. Bulma squirmed under the heated glare. 

"S-sorry Chichi"

"GOOD" she dropped her roughly. "YAMCHA FULL SPEED AHEAD!!"

"RIGHT captain Chichi" he said. 

He swerved the jet-plane.

"YOU DUMMY!!! I—WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED???!!! WHAT ARE YOU? DRUNK?" she began to hit him with her frying pan. "YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T BRING MY JUMBO ON BECAUSE MY GOKU BRKE IT!! DUMMY!!! YAMCHA ARE YOU ASLEEP? TIRED OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?"

"Now that you mention it I do feel a tad"

"DOES IT LOOK AS IF I CARE A** HOLE?"

"No miss…" he squeaked while everyone was looking up at the ceiling or reading…well pretending too…

"DRIVE!!!"

"Well you could have been as smashed as a vegetable…" he mumbled as he took the plane into the air.

"For your FYI Yamcha" she said coolly playing with her fingers "I LIKE VEGETABLES!!!" she grabbed onto his neck making the plane dip and fall somewhat. "HIGHER DUMMY HIGHER! I LIKE VEGETABLES! CAN'T YOU FLY A PLANE??? YAMCHA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????!!!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++HOTEL

"Rule number one" the drunken manger said "No bras! Lose 'em now babies: Hiccups:" he then leaned over his beer filled breath sting their eyes "Lights out at 3:00 plz! No--" he passed out.

"Well he didn't say any hanky-panky or wine" Sharpener held Erasa and a bottle of wine.

"I'm so tired!" Mai groaned.

"Wanna be log buddies?" Lime asked taking a blue key.

"Sure! Then we can discuss our lives! Especially boys! Gohan's gonna be too busy to be teased huh cuz?" she winked. 

"Here Gohan!" Videl handed him some soda.

"Thanks"

Her eyes drifted down as he turned and sat.

"Your welcome my sweet buns"

He blushed and jumped "V-Videl what did you say?"

She looked at him innocently batting her eyes with her beautiful black eye latches "ME? Nothing Gohan…"  

Loud Cat/lion meow

He blushed more.

She blushed and turned "Oh Kami I looked at his…crotch!!! (^_^) I hope he didn't see me!!!"

Gohan laughed nervously standing before her.

She looked back and turned around AGAIN! She covered her eyes "OH KAMI I JUST DID IT AGAIN!! OH STOP IT!!!"

Gohan sat down on a chair sighing.

Videl pulled some strands of her black hair behind her hair and smoothed out her dress then she smiled slightly at the moon. "I can't believe this will be the last dress I'll be wearing as a virgin!!!"

He gasped and choked on his drink and fell back in this chair onto the floor making Videl turn around swiftly looking at him. 

An old woman laughed. Gohan sat next to her.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Sort of…"

"Gonna get hitched?"

"Maybe…"

"She's probably not afraid of the wedding…more of the 'wedding night'!" she clicked her teeth winking at him making Gohan blush.

"I won't be rough…I mean…"

"Aw the not so innocent…thinking ahead aren't we…? When I was a virgin bride--"

"…"Gohan blushed and covered his ears.

"…I'd always bring my needle knitting to bed with me…and some whip cream…ah the wonders of whip cream!!!"

Gohan felt he was going to throw up…he didn't like or feel right hearing about others sex live…his mom and the other Z-wives practically force him when they get together.

"So when's this shin-ding?" Mai asked.

"I don't know about this 'shin-ding' but the party's at 11:00 pm!" Erasa said.

Mai sweat dropped as Erasa walked by to the next room where she and Sharpener were staying. 

"Are you sure?" she called.

"If I'm lying I'm flying and I'm skate-boarding!!" Erasa zoomed by.

"No wonder Mr. Rubbers' gots so much gray hair before he's barely thirty-five" Mai stood shaking her head with a sigh. 

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!!"

"*And so that ends another day of spring Break…*" Gohan thought writing in his journal using a small light at a desk "*we have two more days before we go back onto the rod…I mean air…I feel something's bad gonna happen…I get my certain wilily…Mom…well enough of that I'm just worried about tonight…Videl's asleep…*" Gohan laughed silently as he thought of earlier. 

"Third base I see?" Erasa laughed. 

"My hands have become a chicken's butt!!" Sharpener ran around. 

"YEP!"

"YOU'RE CHARGING ME…? 600 zeni...for loving…1000 for touching…? 300 zeni…600 zeni…DAMN!"

"Come on upstairs with me" Erasa put in some chicken in the oven of their room. 

"I don't think 

"Maybe a little bride told me I got some chicken liking"

"IF YOU'D GIVE THIS BIRDIE SOME MORE MONEY YOU'D GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!!!"

"Videl! Gohan! Join us PLZ! FOR KAMI SAKES"

Videl giggled and pulled Gohan away "We're gonna be busy…"

"Angela's gone jump roping" Mai said.

"She can jump all she wants but she'll NEVER get rid of that flat booty" Lime drank her water standing by the door-frame. 

"EWWW! ARE YOU GAY?" Mai yelled. 

"NO I AM NOT!" Lime snapped. 

"IS TOO!"

"SHARPNER IS NOT ME??"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GOTTA POINT ME IN EVERYTHING?" Sharpener yelled throwing his arms up in an angered gesture. 

"YOU'RE GAY?" they all yelled. 

"HIS LIPS HAPPNED TO FALLL UPON MINE!!"

"SO HE JUST 'OPPS' TRIPPED AND YOU WERE THERE TO MAKE YOUR LIPS BREAK HIS FALL????!!!"

"I AM NOT DATING A CRUVE GUY!!! NOW WAY!!!" Erasa yelled. 

"*And a normal day for an abnormal boy huh?*" Gohan thought and closed his journal. He looked at Videl's peaceful face and smiled. She was sexy awoke or not. He then turned out the lights as a falling star flew by…………

**_A/N:_** Well how did you like it!! No offense to anyone curved/gay! I tried to give them some character! Gomen! R&R! I think it's a tad longer too!! That was my goal!!! REVIEW and do tell a friend! My new Vegeta site which helps you know more about saiyan teens and their 'instincts' soon up! I'll have the link up maybe the next chappie! More reviews sooner the chappies come out! ~**_Videl Briefs_**

Le fin: 5/15/2003 a.k.a. 平成15年5月15日!!!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Long awaited Chappie PART...

Spring Break: DBZ Style

Chapter Three: PART II

A/N: Don't own DBZ! I'm so happy 9 reviews! Thanks to all of you I'm so cheerful and happy so I'm gonna finish this chapter soon! Also my NEWEST sites! My DBZ romance site ****== it needs some fanfics and fanarts submitted but just put up! **.**html is my Mrs. Briefs shrine, the only shrine of the blonde cherry! It's not all completed yet though! Submissions need to but it doesn't have to be about her! I joined lots of cliques too! And I'm making several music videos as I type! And fanarts and mangas soon to be uploaded! 

If you know anyone with great repletion for well done music videos and is taking request plz tell me in a review plz! Plus I made a music video to the scene of Bulma's memories of Yamcha and when Piccolo and Tein and Chowzou (I know I slept that wrong) first die! (One min. and 25 sec.) With further a do the long awaited part TWO! 

Videl Briefs out! PS. Also no lemons really! I may leave it at a cliffhanger for all to imagine or make you REALLY blush and imagine! Depending on the reviews amounts! 

I got a huge blow of reviews so this one is out! I talk al lot I know! PLZ review and visit my sites! The need major supportments! 

**NEWS FLASH: Stay tuned for a special interview with Sharpener! **

**_PLUS _**Preview of my newest fanfics soon to upload! Check frequently under 'Videl Briefs' to see when it be uploaded! 

++++++++++++++++++++++

When we last left the gang they where at a 'hotel' and Chichi and co. where on mission: "BRING MY BABY back!" Will they walk in…at the wrong time…? 

"And without the moon, what will the wolf man howl at?" Sharpener wailed.

"You actually believe THAT?" Mai gasped. 

"STOP BEING A GOOF!" Erasa snapped. 

"Guess what?" Sharpener asked.

"No body answer! It's always about boobs" Erasa scoffed turning the car. 

"Like I was saying I spent two hours at the restaurant! Then the waiter told me he couldn't make it"

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"He was stabbed"

Silence.

"HE WAS" she pouted.

"And?"

"The waiter asked if I wanted some more bread! And I ate some more of fifth-teen minutes!"

"YOU ATE BREAD??!!" Mai gasped. 

"What?"

"So what happened there with the stabbing? Who did that?"

"It was an EX"

"So he's THAT passionate?"

"Maybe" she then sipped her water "Then we went out and a woman called his name angrily when she passed by and poured soup on his pants.

"THAT was the EX?"

"No, another woman?"

"Uh"

"I found out he's a bad breaker upper! He says the things you aren't suppose to say and don't mean! I'm gonna break up with him! If he's not a good breaker-upper than I can't go on out with him?"

"What's more important?"

"I take him for what he's worth" she held out the male's credit cards and checks smirking.

**________Flashback_**

"We're breaking up" Angela stated.

"Fine by me! See 'ya around" the male got up from the café table. 

"Big head" he scoffed.

"That's all you GOT?" Angela laughed.

The male left. 

"He was my dream to move out with him" a woman giggled.

"Mine too for you to leave"

"Oh?" 

"I'll give you 2000 zeni to pack and never return!"

"All done" the woman held he capsules grinning as Angle paid her.

"Now…" she sighed opening the door "GET THE HE*LL OUTTA HERE DAMMIT"

****

**_______End Of Flashback _**

"It's almost a compliant" Lime smiled. 

"It's almost the nicest thing someone said to me" Angela giggled. "But I guessed I should have laughed it off! Or stick a fork in his head"

"Anyway is good" Mai said.

"THEN HE HAD THE NERVES TO SAY 'You STILL gots a big HEAD!!!' MEN! THE JERK!!"

"And then when I was leaving for collage my mother held onto me like a soup bowl" Gohan sighed.

"Oh my poor-POOR Gohan-kun!" Videl rubbed her fingers along his chest making the demi-saiyan uncomfortable and blushing.

"Ok, now we're going to a BETTER hotel!" Erasa said.

"Can we call?" Angela asked.

"No way! Their lines are tied up 24/7 dummy" Lime scoffed.

"*SO-RRY!*" Angela rolled her eyes. 

**~Later**

"And THEN we went and when Sharpie saw my mother naked" Erasa laughed and nearly snorted. 

"HOW can YOU laugh at THAT? I was destroyed!!!" Sharpener yelled hysterically. 

"You screamed like a girl! And then later you said she was 'sexy'!" Erasa said with a smirk of satisfaction upon her lips.

"THAT'S N-not the point!!" Sharpener blushed. 

"What is Blondie?" Mai asked raising her head from her romance novel.

"Ok! She came out in her towel, and I-I was behind her and she screamed! I screamed" he explained. 

"WE ALL LUV ICECREAM!!" Angela and Lime sang.

He snarled at the two "ANY-WAYS! Her towel dropped half way an-and WOW!"

"I came in that time when I heard TWO high-pitched screams! Sharpener was out COLD! FOR an hour!"

"It was NOT an hour Erasa. It was 59 minutes and 59 seconds!" Sharpener muttered and pouted.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU WANNA SLEEP WITH MY MOM?!" Erasa shouted in shock.

"HECK NO! Besides your dad would kill me! Have ANY one of YOU seen his gun collection?" Sharpener paled.

"Yeah! He even has one engraved 'Sharpener Pencil' on it" Erasa giggled as the green light came on. 

"You LOOK like my mom but you SOUND like my dad!" Sharpener muttered. 

**_________Flashback**

"We'll have to tell him" Mrs. Rubbers shrugged.

"B-But he'd KILL ME!" he squeaked.

"Oh you're so funny" she giggled as she played and curled her blonde hair between her fingers. 

(She should remind you of somebody)

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIS GUN COLLECTIONS?"

"Oh dear of course! I got some too! Erasa too!" she giggled making Sharpener pale. 

"What's GOING ON??!!!" a male voice boomed entering Mr. Rubbers. 

"OH SWEET KAMI ON A HOT STICK HE KNOWS!!!"

"KNOWS? KNOWS WHAT?"

Sharpener hid behind Mrs. Rubbers "Y-You wouldn't wanna hurt a lady now would you?"

"Unless you're gay or a drag queen!"

"N-No sir"

"Explain the boy nervous?" he looked at his wife confused.

Sharpener sighed. He didn't blood thirsty killer on the verge to murder him now.

"Well you see Erasa was in the living room with the others and Videl!"

"Yeah me too!" Sharpener interrupted.

He received two glares.

"Anyways I just came from the bathroom and went in the kitchen to get some cherries and Sharpener by accident"

"KEY word sir" he stuttered.

"MR. PENCIL!!"

Sharpener yelped in a high pitched and darted behind the counter. 

"Anyways we both screamed and I dropped my towel half way and Erasa came in with Videl finding him fainted on the floor" she gestured to the tile floor. 

Mr. Rubbers laugh heartily. "You and"

"It was INNOCENT SIR" Sharpener said. "I could swear to you!"

"And my wife" Mr. Rubbers laughed.

Sharpener laughed nervously and soon the two males sounded mad and loco crazy. 

"I know it sounds funny but it's NOT!" Mrs. Rubbers pouted.

"So-sorry dear" Mr. Rubbers clamed down. 

"Sharpener it was a natural! It was nothing" Mrs. Rubbers said simply.

Sharpener made a dramatic gasped and looked offended "AFTER WHAT WE SHARED??! How-how can YOU call it-it NOTHING! It's unheard-of! Go to your room!"

"Just don't do it AGAIN!" Mr. Rubbers said sternly at Sharpener.

Sharpener nodded with a sigh "Thank Kami I got that off her E-cup breast! I-I mean her chest! I mean her—I'll just be on my way" Sharpener nervously backed up towards the back door and ran.

________End Of Flashback

"Then I didn't speak to him AGAIN for a whole two seconds" Erasa smiled.

"That wasn't fair" Sharpener pouted.

"IS TOO!" Erasa shot back. 

"NOT"

E (Erasa): "Is TOO!"

S (Sharpener):"NOT!"

E: "TOO!"

S: "NOT!"

E: "Is Like SO dude!"

S: "ARE LIKE NOT dudet!! 

E: "Is TOO!"

S: "NOT!"

E: "TOO!"

S: "NOT!"

E: "Is Like SO dude!"

S: "ARE LIKE NOT dudet!! 

E: "Is TOO!"

S: "NOT!"

E: "TOO!"

S: "NOT!"

E: "Is Like SO dude!"

S: "ARE LIKE NOT dudet!! 

"KAMI!" Videl jumped up and grabbed the two by the collars making the leave the floor at the red light.

"Can't b-breath" the two said turning blue.

"YOU TWO ARE GONNA GET ALONG! SHARPNER WILL SHUT-UP AND ERASA WILL DRIVE! THE TWO OF YOU WILL GROSS US OUT MAKING-OUT AND SMILE AND BE GIDDY AS IF YOU SEE KAMI ON A STANDING BEFORE YOU!!"

She then plopped them into their seats then sat into Gohan's laps. "Now if you'd be so kind- Erasa dear…DRIVE!!!" Videl yelled. 

**~Z-fighters on mission 'BRING BACK MY BABY!'**

Goku's stomach grumbled.

He spotted the trash can with a orange peel on the top.

He lounged at it. 

He screamed angrily digging through it making them all sweat drop.

"I WANT FOOD! ME NEED MORE! I WANT FOOD NOW!"

"Huh? HEY! Daddy!" Goten rushed to him turning SSJ and tried to pry the trash can from Goku. "Dad! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!"

Goku was pulled away as he nibbled on the orange peel.

"DAD! YOU'RE FLIPPING OUT ON US! AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH THAT ORNAGE PEEL ANYWAYS?" Goten said.

"It's better than dying of starvation in the middle of the sky!" Goku whined. 

"Oh the sandwiches! The turkey" a female voice giggled.

Ear's began to pick the voice up.

Mrs. Briefs licked her fingers pointed to the empty oak table and Bulma sighing embarrassed. 

"Oh! And here I see a juicy steak! Oh fried chicken and lobsters! Tofu that and sour and sweet chicken and meso soup! So much to eat!" she giggled and indicated on the obvious empty table. 

Bulma looked at her if she'd lost it.

They'd only been in the sky for a whole day.

She was use to it working endless hours in her lab.

Her mother needed her green tea, her British tea as well.

Her father was playing chess and nibbled on half the pieces along with the chibis! 

"Mama?" Bulma asked cautiously.

"Look Bulma dear! Look at all this gourmet food to eat!" 

"AUWAAAAHHH!" Bulma yelled and grabbed her mother by the shoulders "MOTHER FOR KAMI SAKES PLEASE STOP THESE DARN ILLUSIONS!!!"

Mrs. Briefs giggled "So much food for two!!"

Bulma blinked sweat-dropping and let go of her head down and sighed deeply "Kami help me!" "OH! That reminds me! Where's the short green guy! Dende! Yeah him! YAMCHA! Detour on words to 'Kami's Look OUT! NOW!"

"Isn't it customary to have a trial?" Krillain said.

Chichi snarled at him "Ah, a wise guy eh?" she held her BIG heated frying pan smacking the F. pan in a threaten way. 

****

**_~ Back to the teens_**

"You know I had a dream that I was gay!" Sharpener said.

Everyone turned to him…utterly shocked and some not shocked.

"I AM NOT GAY! IT WAS A DREAM PEOPLE!!!"

Mai smirked turning to him "What about the lingerer thing?"

"I was drunk!"

"Lamp shade, the naked ballet dance I still shudder! And the kissing Kel when you 'ran into him'! And the restriction by court to stay away from ALL stars and MODELS!!"

Sharpener was stuttering to get an excuse "That was...err...I was only 15…That is…he was…I-I…Models and I!"

"Anyway the party's at 11:00! We got 10 hours to burn" Erasa said turning and entering the highway.

"Yeah! Then we'll be at the beach!!!" Mai cheered. 

"Can we go to the mall? There's this major sale on shoes and clothing" Angela pointed to the hovering mall with packed people.

"Too crowed" Lime said.

"And the jewelries did I mention are FIRST CLASS and"

"FIRST CLASS!" the females chorused.

"ON word to the mall say I!" Mai said.

"I!" the five female chimed.

"Any against?" Videl asked. 

"Ne" Sharpener said.

"Understand" Lime asked.

Gohan sighed. 

"You're so dreamy" Videl giggled.

"ON TO DE MALL!" Mai giggled now.

**Goku:** We interrupt your enjoyment for an academy award backstage screening interview one of the main cast of 'SPRING BREAK!' Sharpener Pencil! Do not I repeat! 'DO NOT adjust the story!' This is the bare naked truth.

**{Static}**

Sharpener is viewed upside down then more static and he's right side up. 

"What's next for Mr. Pencil?" Goku asked putting a microphone to his face.

"Well, getting babes…getting babes! Oh did I mention babes?"

"Is there anything your afraid of?"

"Nothing…" he looked about nervously.

**--Five minutes later **

"And lil' Girl Scout girls…and pink polka dots and"

**--Fifteen minutes later**

"And huge people…un-hot babes…but naked men…"

**--Thirty minutes later**

"Uh Sharpener can we hurry this up? I'm running out of cards" Goku said lower the thirty minutes later card. 

"And little flowers and"

"What EVER!!!" Goku said. "You're such a FREAKING CRY BABY BRAT…now I thought Bulma was"

"HEY!! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN DIMWIT??!!" the camera shook.

"Oh yeah! Bulma's filming! Nothing brat!" Goku waved laughing.

"Now with further a do- we present t you a quickie glimpse of our newest story!" Bulma said. "It takes place in GT!"

**{BOOM}**

"KAWAII!" Chichi gasped with hearts in her eyes.

Eyes blinking.

Teen Videl and Gohan gasped.

"Mama? Daddy?" Teen pan gasped.

Gohan and Videl screamed and then Pan joined in.

"The chemicals changed you back" Bulma said. 

**{Static}**

"YOU'RE DATING TRUNKS?!!"

**{Static}**

"YOU B*TCH!" a female voice yelled. 

"We're gonna die!" Bra screamed. 

"**I'm all alone!" Videl screamed. **

"You got us Videl!" Gohan said.

"I mean people that matter!" She snapped.

_Videl and Gohan teens once more…will they change their vows…?_

"PARIS??!! GOHAN?!!" Goten yelled. 

"OK! Things are getting major fre-aky!" Pan said.

"MY EYES HAVE BEEN SOILED!!! I CAN'T SEE! UFH!" Goten fell. 

**_~Am I not good enough? ~_**_ Rated PG-13…_

"It's gonna get hot in here!" Trunks sang.

"MOM?!! DAD!" Pan screamed covering her eyes "I-I'm gonna back away now"

"And they saw rabbits multiply" Trunks said his eyes half way.

"Yeah right: Sweat-drop:" Goten answered looking the same.

**{Static's}**

Camera REAL close to Sharpener.

"And bugs…ones with the green lil'!" he whimpered. 

"AND that's all for today!" Bulma shoved Sharpener off "Join us in the next episode for more interviews and previews!!! Bulma Briefs out!"

"Ohhh! You tease!" Goku cried jumping up and down in a female reporter waving his microphone.

**{STATIC}**

"Are you a man or are you a coward?" Videl asked.

"I Videl am a" Sharpener said proudly "A COWARD!!!" he ran "BYE!"

**~Fifteen minutes later**

"What time is it now?" Angela asked.

"1:22 pm and the weather company says to stop calling" Videl said.

"And I wanted to say" Mai said blushing as she heard the man of her dreams on the other line waiting for her to finish.

_ "To continue this message … please deposit ten cents"_ the operator said.

"Ah, screw it" Mai hung up the pay phone and joined Videl, Angela, Gohan and Erasa dragging the whining Sharpener. 

"Where's the picture?" Videl asked. "Change the channel"

Baba blinked. 

Videl grabbed her by the throat "CHANGE THE CHANNEL! DO YOU DAMN HOCAS-POCAS! DO YOU HEAR ME OLD WOMAN??!!"

"Uahha! HEY! You put me down RIGHT on"

Videl dropped the short woman. 

"You people are all crazy! That's all there is too it!" Baba dusted her self off.

**~After the shopping ****Spree  
  
**

"Come on now drive slower" Baba complained sitting in the front seat.

"Back seat driver" Erasa muttered.

"Come on ERASA! Don't YOU know who this 'Baba' woman is?" Mai said.

Erasa blinked then turned looking at Baba and shrugged turning back to the road (sky road).

"Hum? She just looks like an ordinary old bat maid to me!"

Baba coughed.

She cleared her throat making Gohan and Mai sweat.

"ER-ASA!" the two yelled.

"Hey I think I see the hotel that Mai was speaking about earlier" Baba said.

She felt a familiar hand grabbed her throat "TELL ME OLD WOMAN!!! TELL ME WHERE IS IT??!! HOW IS IT!!??"

 "I told Baba she shouldn't have sat so near Videl! Did she listen no" Angela said. 

Lime sighed. "Dose anyone EVER listen YOU?!"

"So mister Super Saiyan you've been offal quiet back there" Mai smirked. 

"What's a 'Super Saiyan'?!" Videl, Lime, Erasa, and Angela blinked.

Angela nudged Sharpener.

"Oh yeah what's that me-call it" 

"MAI!" Gohan yelled.

She gasped dramatically "He's SPEAKS! Kami!" 

"And I'm the king of Sweden" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Hello your king-ness! How are these meatballs" Sharpener said.

": Sweat-drop: Fine thank you" Gohan replied. 

**~Hotel**

"Checking in" a chestnut hair woman asked. 

"Yes" Mai said after Baba left.

"Name sign in!" the woman said.

"Erasa Rubbers, Sharpener Pencil, Angela Vulgar, Lime Green, Mai Gyuumaou and" Mai said "Mr. and Mrs. Son" she gestured to Videl and Gohan.

Gohan blushed and Videl blinked.

"W-when did this happen?" Lime gasped.

"Wait? Did-did I miss something? I KNOW I DID!" Angela said.

"YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME? I WAS TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR!! ATLEAST A PICTURE!!" Erasa yelled.

"Was there cake? Babes?" Sharpener asked enthusiastically.  

"Did you have your honeymoon at the OTHER 'hotel'?" Lime asked. 

"DID YOU ELOPE?" Erasa gasped.

"Uh" Gohan stuttered.

"YOU DID!!! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!!! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THERE!" Erasa yelled.

"Bossy" Mai said.

"HEY I'm not bossy so zip! SHARPNER STRAIGHTEN UP! MAI CHILL OUT! GOHAN DID YOU LAY HER? VIDEL TELL ME THE TRUTH AND ERASA YOU ARE SO BOSSY!" Erasa yelled then jumped to the space next to her "Why thank you Erasa" she jumped back "Your VERY welcome Erasa!" she began to giggle.

"Can we give her a reservation for then insanely mad?" Sharpener asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Erasa took the clipboard "Excuse me! If there are ANY dints they where there before!" then she went chasing after Sharpener.

"You know that scene looks really familiar eh Gohan" Mai nudge the demi saiyan.

Gohan blushed and nodded.

His mom chasing his dad after stealing chicken from her frying pot and then they went into their room and didn't come out for two hours! He shuddered he maybe naïve ….he may not be a naughty guy but he KNEW what THEY we're doing! But he knew they weren't playing CHICKEN!!!

**_~IMPORTANT NEWS flash:_** Guess what? **Spring Break: DBZ style **has a part TWO! Wonderful huh? BUT it's rated R! Yep, you can guess why? Huh! Huh! It will be called '**Spring Break: DBZ style part 2**!' COMING SUMMER 20003! BACK TO DE SHOW!

"What were your remunerable memories in high school?" Angela asked.

"Suspended from it!" Sharpener replied.

"Hey I got an email!" Mai said taking her laptop out labeled with Capsule corps. Logo.

"Hi, wonderful day huh? Hi, Angela!" Mai read aloud.

She turned around. "HI!" Angela giggled.

"O-ok"

"I just like finding different ways of saying 'Hi'!"

"What do you all smell?" Erasa asked.

Gohan sniffed the air "Taco Bells?"

"NO! What day is it?"

"The anniversary of when I met my soul mate" Videl hugged Gohan. 

"The day I got highlights" Sharpener chimed.

"The day I get new batteries" Lime muttered slamming her fist at her walkman. 

"When I kicked Sharpener in the person!" Mai said.

"When I dumped my second boy-toy" Angela said.

"When my mom killed me over an A-?" Gohan said.

Erasa blinked "Uh…I-I guess those are important but…where at the Silver Metropolis Parks!!" 

**~Hotel**

"Oh yeah!" Sharpener twirled in a ballerina get-up.

"This is humiliating" Gohan blushed.

"Oh loosen up" Videl gave him a glass. "Have a drink!"

"I never…"

"First time for everything! Don't worry! It's not peer pressure!" she teased him with a grin.

"Yeah Gohan! Have a drinkie" Erasa giggled with her blush under her eyes indicating she'd pass out soon.

She fell back…yep son.

"Look, I had a glass and I'm not drunk! You're stronger so it shouldn't affect you!" Videl said.

"Fine" he rolled his eyes.

"It's spring Break!" Mai giggled jumping around.

"Look! I'm a birdie!" Lime sang jumping and gliding about.

"NO! I AM!" Angela jumped off the table.

"NO I AM!!" Lime grabbed Angela by collar.

They two wrestled the other on the floor, punching and kicking but missing the other by a mile.  

"Look at me I'm Saiyanman! Yeah! Protect the chicks and the" Sharpener fell on the floor "Woo-eh! Hard bed"

"Your brother we, we kool (Is, so cool)" Videl's language began to slur.

"Cute is one way to describe him" Gohan said "Videl? You ok-ok?"

"Ko kousre Kutey (Of course Cutie)!" Videl giggled.

"You're out of it! You got to be drunk!" Gohan said.

"Reads up!" Lime chimed.

It went black…

**~Later**

The lights.

Gohan groaned "Damn…" he closed his eyes. _"*I must got one heck of a hangover*_" he thought.  

He managed to open his eyes.

Then something caught his eyes.

Videl lying on top of him.

They better be wearing clothes or he'd freak.

He reached under the sheets blushing and sighed in relief his pants were on and so where Videl's shorts.

Gohan's SSJ mind:**_ BUT that doesn't mean for sure eh Gohan?_**

His saiyan mind AGAIN creating mental combats with him.

Gohan's SSJ Mind:**  You could of you know with you know who and you know what got you know where and this is from you know who! **

Gohan: Wait a sec…I get it…SWEET HOT KAMION A STICK! I'M THINKING LIKE ROSHI!!! I MUST BE—

Videl began to stir.

"Oh heck!" she muttered.

"*Even in my OWN thoughts I'm teased!!!*" Gohan thought. Videl would not like this…well…maybe she would. 

Gohan blushed. 

**~A few Hours later**

"Erasa! The car's moving too much!" Angela groaned.

"I'm a tad drunk oaf!"" Erasa snapped. 

_{Sirens}_

"PULLL OVER!!!"

"NEVER COPPERS!" Erasa chuckled.

70…85…90…99…110…the speedometer began to skyrocket.

Cars began to pull over as old ladies peered out their windows looking and chatting holding British tea and triangular sandwiches.

"Why George look at 'em go!" one said in a British accent.

"By Georgia I think you got it" the old man chuckled. 

"PULL OVER ERASA!!" Angela grabbed Erasa by the throat "PULL OVER DAMN YOU!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" Erasa snapped.

"Do YOU WANT TO WAKE UP TO A FACE LIKE THIS!!? WA-BLAH!" She mad faces in the mirror.

"AUHHHAAA! DEMON!!! THERE'S ONLY ONE TREE AND" Erasa yelled as she crashed into a tree.

Everyone was upside down "YOU CRASHED INTO IT DIDN'T YOU!"

"Sergeant all de drunk!" a scrawny police officer told the bulky one.

"Well looks like they get a ticket"

"Oh officer you can't give us a ticket" Angela purred.

"Why not?" he didn't look interested.

She used her index finger making circles on his uniform chest "Because…" she then whispered in his ears.

**~Later**

"How'd you do it?" Lime asked.

"Did you give him…you know…" Mai said.

"ME and HIM? HECK NO! I may be naughty at times but I'm not DUMBA**!" Angela grunted.

"So?"

"SO?"

"WELL! AND DON'T ANSWER 'WELL?'!"

"Well what?"

"DID YOU—HECK WITH THAT WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?"

"I told him HE'S GOT A TOLIET STUCK IN HIS POTORAL CAR!"

They all fell over.

Angela shrugged. "It worked didn't it?"

**~Kami's Look out**

(A/N: Thought I forgot about Chichi and the gangs or should I say Chichi and the drafted!)

Dende held onto one of the pillars for dear life.

"DAMN YOU GREEN MAD GET OF THE PILLAR!" Chichi yelled. 

"Sorry miss. Chichi but a GUARDIAN'S a guardian! Piccolo would be glad to fill in for me right Piccolo?" Dende strained a smile looking at his fellow Namkian. Pleaded clearly upon Dende's face as he looked for Piccolo for help.

"Sorry kid your o your OWN!" Piccolo took flight in haste.

"GOKU CATCH THAT INSTURMENT!!" Chichi ordered.

"Chichi it's not nice to call" Goku said.

"DO IT DAMMIT!" Chichi yelled still trying pry Dende from the pillar with everyone else's help the Namkian wouldn't budge.

Goku held Piccolo who struggled to be free cursing under his breath about Saiyans and their freaking speed and their fear of the keeper of pain in the major A** Son Chichi. 

__

_{BOOSH}_

Dusted cleared as Bulma coughed.

"Follow me troops" Chichi marched back to the air-jet in her commander's uniform with everyone scurrying along into their uniforms. Goku held Piccolo dragging the refusing Namkian in.

"It won't BE so BAD…rum…YOU'LL get neat outfits …and UG…won't be killed by Chichi...nigh" Goku opened his eyes "and-and-and FOOD!" his eyes lit up when he saw Mr. Popo enter the air-jet and before you could gasp they were inside.

"GOKU THE NAMEKIAN!" Chichi yelled.

Goku ran out carrying a chicken leg in his mouth and ran in with Dende still holding onto a piece of the pillar his little legs wrapped around it.

"I sense trouble…YAMCHA FULL SPEED AHEAD OR ELSE!!" Chichi yelled.

"YES CHICHI!!" Yamcha said.

And the air-jet took flight…into the day…how long until Gohan and company are caught up to? Find out on the NEXT Spring Break: DBZ Style!!!

Next time:

**_Goku:_** We're you singing?

**_Vegeta:_** NO! I'm not allowed to sing! Courts order!

**_Gohan:_** Videl gets into a coma thanks to the one and ONLY Sharpener

**_Sharpener:_** That's MMEEEE-HEY! WHY YOU LIL'

**_Erasa:_** Will she become INSANE or will it be one of US?  
**_Angela:_** WAIT A SECOND I'M THE CUTE ONE!

_: Silence and crickets chirping:_

**_Angela:_** *THAT IS SO OLD!*

**_Goten:_** _giggles: Oh you kidder! One the DBZ!! Spring Break: DBZ style! Don't miss it!_

**_Angela:_** I AM THE CUTE ONE!

**_Chichi:_** Who wants lunch!

**_All:_** I DO!

**_Angela:_** I AM THE CUTE ONE! WAIT! DON'T GOOOOO! WAIT HEY! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE JERKS!!!

**_{Static}  _**

A/N: OH KAMI! It's a tad longer this time a page and ¼ originally!! YES BABY! Review!!! You know I wasn't too sure of this chappie! What do you think? Did you like it? Review so I can continue plz! I thought some of you thought there was gonna get some you know what in here but no it's PG-13 not until Spring Break: DBZ style 2 coming --**Summer **2003!!!! 

~ **_Videl Briefs…_Waiting for your review always! Le fin:****_6/1/2003_ a.k.a.****_平成_****_15_****_年_****_6_****_月_****_1_****_日_!!!!**


	4. Chapter Four: KAMI HHEELLPP!

**_Spring Break: DBZ style…_**

****

**_Chapter four: Forever yours with my hearts gone…forever to you…_**

**_PART 1:_**

A/N: I FINALLY All right! I cannot believe this it's so cool! I never thought this chappie would come but it did! Also I got a chappie title! Sorry for the LONG wait my new site and all AND SOME PEOPLE: Glares daggers: I usually update every week or at least work on them (Stories and Fanfics etc.) But Lately I find little time now! I LOVE DBZ and all but don't get me wrong I'm NOT a person who want to stop trying DBZ Fanfics or sites like that but they ARE right! Akria T. he NEEDS to get a new DBZ series! Most people agree DBGT basically BOOMED compared to DBZ! Also I KNOW it wasn't HIS fault! Anyways Enjoy! Also to those who read 'Why has destiny plague me' I'm sorry for the lack of updates actually to ALL those who read my Fanfics and I haven't updated too often with the exception of this Fanfic that is! ^o^

Speaking of My new site is nearly finished! If you have the time to make me super happy and may persuade me to make the next chappie come out besides more reviews! Also if you have any DBZ fanfics at FF.net go to my site and submit them through my site which I shall put up in the next chappie! Also I'm working upon the story I advertised last time! I'll have that posted soon! The ad commercial will appear in this chappie to refresh your memories. I NEED more ideas!! Give me some suggestions of what YOU want to happen in future! If like the idea I shall do that!!! Remember NO lemons and Limes will appear UNTIL SPRING BREAK: DBZ style until PART II (Saga 2!!!) ^-^ I'm so mean!!! I come up with interesting names for places huh**? OH, do tell who do you like best? Mai, Lime, Chichi, Dende, Goku, Videl, Gohan, Erasa, her parents, Sharpener, Angela etc. **I want to know which I did a fairly good job bringing the comedy about. **PLUS 'Dreaming of You'** under 'Dark Videl' (SECOND Dark Videl) Read 'Dreaming of You' there are quite A LOT of humor there too!! Also lines are owned by me unless said so otherwise! ^_--

~Ja-ne

~_Videl Briefs over & OUT!_

PS. Like before I made it into parts so I can bring it faster to YOU the fans!! PLZ check out my mini shrine of 'Spring Break: DBZ style' in my bio section for website you get a lil' background and sneak previews of upcoming episodes!! Sign the GB book to give me some feedback!!!

I wished you guys would READ this 'A/N' mines are ALWAYS important to read and check out even though I can go ON and ON and ON but it's for YOUR benefit and maybe mine's as well! 

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**~Blueberry-Brunette Café**

"Ok what part of the chicken would you like?" the waitress with blue curly locks held her notebook.

"Ah, the leg" Lime said.

Mai agreed nodding with Angela.

"Wing" Sharpener said.

"Both" Videl and Erasa said.

"Sir?" the waitress looked at Gohan who was blushing madly.

Besides the point Videl was sitting so close to him on purpose but he had gotten use to that but...but…that question was so embarrassing!

"Gohan-Kun answer will 'ya?" Videl poked him.

"Uh…the wing please" he said.

Mai giggled "Gohan-Kun answer truthfully"

Gohan looked down.

"GOHAN FOR KAMISAKES ANSWER THE FREAKING QUESTION!!" Sharpener yelled. 

"OK! OK! I'LL HAVE THE DAMN CHICKEN BREAST THERE I SAID IT!!! BREAST! B-R-E-A-S-T!!!" Gohan yelled.

Silence…DEAD silence…until…

Gohan sat down blushing furiously.

The waitress fell over as Sharpener exploded out laughing while everyone else blinked.

"Gohan you're so innocent" Videl hugged him "And that crimson color is so KAWAII (Meaning: Cute!)"

"Ah, knocked out lady…where's the restroom?" Erasa said looking at the still stunned waitress. 

**~Moments Later –In front of the restroom doors**

"Nothing personal but your sister can be the sult-iest as they get" Angela said.

"*Look whose talking*" Mai thought.

"Your gonna let her talk about your older sis like THAT?" Lime asked.

Erasa shrugged "Yeah *It's true she can be a sult and is major B*TCH when she wants to!*"

Erasa opened the restroom door for the ladies and sniffed.

"Hey, it barely stinks in here" Erasa said sniffing the bathroom once more as she opened it again.

"You can stand by the bowl and make angry letters to the government" Videl said.

"It won't take too long" Sharpener muttered.

"And look whose going in" Angela said looking at the ceiling.

"*Ok…that B*TCH IS SO DEAD!*" Erasa thought angrily. "I'll make you wish you we're NEVER born!"

"Well, for your FYI I wished that too!" Angela shot back.

"Oh good come back" Erasa said teasing with a sarcastic tone. 

"That was so weak" Mai said.

"You know I can't REALLY hate someone but Erasa if you get another chance for a GOOD comeback…" Lime placed a reassuring hand on Erasa's shoulder "FOR KAMI SAKES PULL IT!"

"I was going to fun land! It's so FUN!" Sharpener said.

"Sounds like fun" Lime said dryly looking at her nails.

"SUPER FUN!" Sharpener smiled widely. 

"What were the rules?" Mai asked sternly.

"I can't touch the animals" he replied sadly.

"SHAPRIE!!" Erasa yelled.

"So anyways I got this photo of Videl and" Sharpener said pulling out his wallet "YEP! I have a picture of her" 

"You have a picture of Videl in your wallet" Lime asked.

"Yeah! I have all of my friends" Sharpener pulled his wallet done showing all forty pictures of them and some others while everyone leaned in to see them.

"Your friends with Drain Kellie?" Angela asked him suspiciously.

"No I wanna be" he blushed.

"F you!" Angela snapped.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Gohan blinked.

"F You!" Angela muttered. 

"Right! That's a good one" Gohan said dryly.

"You know?" Erasa said.

"I don't know" Gohan said.

"Gohan-Chan" Videl kissed his cheek.

"Hi" Angela said standing now by Erasa.

"Hi" Erasa repeated. 

"Hey!" (A)

"Hey!" (E)

"Why?"(A)

"Why?"(E)

"*I got it!* I'm stupid" (A)

"You're stupid" (E)

"DAMMIT! I'm such a B*TCH!"(A)

"I know you are" (E)

**~Later—Erasa's wicked car**

"It doesn't have a bad name! It's called the' lumber log'!" Angela giggled.

"ANY-WAYS as the GENUIS that I am…I found a way to sleep in class! Under my desk! Invisible!" Sharpener said.

"You know why don't you zip it for a while" Erasa said.

"Well we'll stand and watch the TV and then I'll add a shelf for my alarm clock" Mai said sarcastically.

"Well that POOL can't hold ME for MY sleeping" Sharpener muttered. 

"I have a water bed! It's like—like sleeping on a beach" Erasa turned the car over another intersection.

"Does it smell like the east-RIVER?" Lime asked. 

"I think it might be polluted" Erasa said. "And to make my point 'DOING THINGS' in a TUB doesn't WORK!"

Gohan blushed "Really Erasa I-I just ate"

"Aw, is innocent-weenie Gohan scared of mature talks?" Sharpener teased.

"I bet 2000 zeni his is larger AND better" Videl said.

"I second!" Lime said.

"Third" Erasa said.

"Fourth" Mai said.

"I-I think I'm gonna be sick but I fifth" Angela covered her mouth turning pale.

"DO THAT OVER THE SIDE" Erasa yelled as Angela did as told.

"EW" Mai covered her nose "I hope people watch where they walk"

"AHA! She hit that cutie" Lime gasped looking at the side of the car.

"A GUY?" Mai asked.

"No a pigeon …OF COURSE A GUY MAI!" Lime said. 

**~LATER**

"Ok, time for poetry" Angela chimed.

Mai sighed deeply "This isn't a club"

"Speaking of club there's this new one called 'shake it'!" Erasa giggled "Get it?"

Silence.

"SHAKE IT! Like shake your"

Mai shook her head "Keep your eyes on the road"

"You know I am **SO** beautiful" Angela said. 

"Oh you are?" Lime asked with a sarcastic tone obvious as she turned the page in her magazine. 

She nodded "I was drawn this way" she beamed and winked.

"Irony" Gohan said.

"Speaking of 'irony'!" Erasa said.

"**EYES**!" Mai snapped. 

"You know where's Sharpie?" Erasa asked.

"Haven't heard HIM in a while" Videl yawned.

Sharpener was in la-la land sleeping.

"I got an idea! I saw my kid brother do this" Erasa pulled out a black marker to everyone "Get creative"

"This reminds me of when Goten and Trunks dyed Vegeta's hair pink" Mai giggled "He looked so adorable! Bulma gave Trunks the pink shirt she gave him about eight years ago! I told him it really brings out his eyes! He was a drama queen" Mai added a few swirling lines to Sharpener's chin.

**~The Z-gang--Commander Son Chichi!!**

"Nothing on the port-vole" Yamcha said looking through a telescope.

_{KLONG}_

"What do you THINK this IS idiot?!" Chichi yelled holding her frying pan in the air waiting again to strike. 

**Narrator:** We interrupt the show for this little what-ya me call it!

The camera goes back and forth losing focus. 

Goku rans up to the screen and adjusts in correct and cleared his throat. 

Goku paced about nervously "**OK! OK!**" he then stopped. 

"**GOKU GET ON WITH IT!!!" Chichi yelled making Goku swallowed. **

 "Ok, but before we go back to the regular programming I THOUGHT the COP was a prostitute! THOUGHT" he folded his arms and nodded.

Everyone fell over.

"**YOU WHAT???!!!**" Chichi's voice rang through out the universe.

"And NOW back to the"

_Camera breaks…static._

****

**_{KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG}{KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG}{KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG} {KLONG}_**

(A/N: Poor Goku-Kun) __

An image of Chibi Goku running from Chichi with he frying pan high and a chicken leg in Goku's mouth.

Everyone on the set is quite still.

_Back to the show!!!_

"And I was like WOO! And she was like WOO and then you where like WOO" Sharpener said.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Erasa asked. 

"Sharpie, you have serious thrill issues kid" Mai said.

**Commander Chichi=**

Someone was cackling like a maniac.

Then thunder.

Goku laughed as he held a chain saw making everyone squirm against the wall and Chichi sweat-drop while Veggie raised an eyebrow. Then growled seeing Bulma in Yamcha's arms. Yamcha blinked then blushed handing Bulma to him chuckling nervously. 

Goku sliced the pineapple in half laughing like an idiot.

Then Chichi flipped on the lights making everyone blinked or raised an eyebrow at her "You had coffee again didn't you Goku" she said her eyes half way (-,-)

"Have any last request" Vegeta roared. Goku nodded "Hood the anchovies please" he then burped "EXCUSE ME!"

Veggie covered his noise in disgust as everyone went about screaming like mad baboons about the stench as Chichi flew the plane wearing a gas mask shaking her head _"*Pathetic humanoids…it's so SAD earthlings!*"_

"Its mom and she's _in '**road rage'**_ mode!!!" Goten said as they all flew back into the back of the air-jet groaning.

"I think mom was** born** to be wild" Goten said as he and Trunks began to sing.

"So my first guess is that where **NOT** gonna go find Gohan?" Goku asked hopefully.

"**NO we're going ****FULL SPEED!!" Chichi yelled.**

"Humm…that was my second guess" Goku pouted.

"**OH! Italian town" Goku chimed yelling out the window "Ravioli, Pasta, lasagna," he then named all the Italian foods "Hum…that's all the Italianism or what ever I speak"**

"YOU should forget **EVERYTHING YOU LEARNED**!!" Veggie yelled.

"How will we find our way home?" Goku blinked innocently.  
"I have a credit card for bad times and especially bad hair days" Bulma giggled.

"Chichi have you ever driven a stick shift?" Yamcha asked.

They nearly crashed but Goku took the wheel.

"Excouse (He's using an accent)? Cha, he can fly a stick stiff and none of us can…it's the apostles **REPENT**!!" Goten ran about crying "**TOO YOUNG! TOO YOUNG! SO MANY THINGS TO DO!!!** I'm a fricki' virgin!! **AUHHHAA!!"**

Trunks slapped him.

"Thanks" Goten smiled.

"Anytime" Trunks laughed with a smirk.

"**DON'T HIT SO HARD NEXT TIME!!"  Goten screamed. **

"What's a profit?" Marron asked.

"It's someone who strips and huba-huba with someone mostly for cash or want" Goku said.

"That's a prostitute Goku san! Not profit!" Marron sighed shaking her head.

They stared at her.

"What, I'm around Roshi" Marron shrugged. "He speaks another language" 

 "Heh-heh" Roshi blushed seeing Eighteen's hard death glare upon him "Err…kids say the darn-est things"

"Oh hey! That reminds me! This fella named Bill Cosby has a show named--"

"Goku sir, do us all a favor and go to--" Krillian covered Maroon's mouth while Goku shrugged and turned the Jet-plane at the intersection.

"Marron where'd you learn such a phrase?" Eighteen asked.

Krillian removed his hand from her mouth.

"Papa kept on saying it about Trunks' daddy and---Muhammad" she mumbled now for Krillian covered her mouth again getting a slightly confused face from her, a glare of disapproval _'talk to you LAT-ER'_ from Eighteen, and Veggie well…let's say Krillian will be seeing King Yuma very soon in deed! 

"I made my will" Krillian muttered hearing Veggie crack his knuckles.

"Speaking of will!" Goku chimed.

"GOKU DRIVE!!" Chichi yelled.

"Yes, sergeant!!" Goku saluted "But ANYWAYS speaking of wills see I only have three sentences"

Bulma looked at the paper "You mean phrases Goku"

Goku rolled his eyes _"*Miss. Know-it-all!!*"_

"…hunm…I leave ALL my food to…ME bury it with me your ungrateful bums! Err…ok-ok…I leave Goten my fav bunny PJ's!"

Goten beamed, "The one with the cute lil' bunny ears !! Ah, cool dad!"

"And Chichi my hiding pot of money hidden somewhere I like to be but shouldn't be and that time for where you shalt be" Bulma blinked "Damn I'm confused err… Chichi?"

Chichi shrugged "Refrigerator I MEAN where ELSE would he put it?…a mini safe…got the code here too" Chichi pulled it out of her hair "See long black hair is very much needed with a husband like HIM and black note cards" 

"_*How come she always understand HI?__ I guess it has to do with sex…yeah maybe! *_ And Gohan my box of 'magazines' from Roshi's lot! Don't tell the old man! Got some from Old Kai too! Never knew girls had—err…I'll read over that…ya-da…Videl I leave you my book about '_saiyan's guide to _ 1000 _lovin' _by Roshi, Veggie Vegeta, and Goku Son! OH I leave everyone else…ZIP-IT-DO! NONE FOR YOU!! Then he goes on laughing…" she flipped the paper "And laughing…"

Goku hands her a huge box.

"And laughing…" Bulma went through the box "Laughing his ass off…more laughing…"

"I got tons more at home but they're basically the same besides the ink and the 'the end' on page 1002!" Goku shrugged. 

**BACK TO THE TEENS=**

"Ok Sharpie I SAID NBO DRAG RACING!!" Erasa yelled as Sharpie took the wheels.

"Come on babe what's the WORST that can happen!"

"Pot holes" Angela said.

"IN THE SKY?!" they all yelled. 

"You know I'm surprised she even finds her way from one end of her shirt to the other…" Lime muttered. 

"When I lift my babe's tube top up you can go" Sharpie said holding Videl's hands.

"HELL NO BLONDIE" she then stuck her nose up in pride "Find yourself a slut…SHUT-UP!"

Angela blinked and shrugged.

Sharpener groaned as they got in and the group of other teens in the other car.

"Ready like set…like go baby" a group of cheerleaders from Hazel Navy High School.

The cheerleader in blue tops and white bottoms with sparkling pom-poms did several flips, their school cheers and mottos. 

"Go Frost!! WOO!!!" a brunette winked waving a pom-pom at the blonde and spiky hair driver. 

"REA-DY GOO!!" the squad leader commanded.

Sharpie's group in Erasa's car jetted off followed by Frost's only millimeters away. 

"Look, one of us gotta slow down" Sharpener yelled to Frost as their vehicles collided and the passengers in both of the two drag racers screamed and yelled curses. 

His blonde hair wheeled about with Frost's light indigo as they neared the tunnel large enough for one to slide through barely.

Frost narrowed his eyes as his cheerleaders squealed.  

"Frost he's our man if HE can't do IT then NOBODY can! Rah! Rah!"  They chimed, "F-R-O-S-T show me and tell me what dose that mean? Vic-TORY! Frost! Frost is NUMMMMMM-BBBBERRR ONE! ONE!! Go FROST!!" they jumped up and down doing several flips and throwing their pom-pom into the air timing their flips and pyramid with the exact time of the pom-pom's flights.

"You know cheerleaders can be as HOT as they are it's So not worth it" Sharpener muttered with Frost.

"HEEEEYYYYY!!" the cheerleaders whined "No FFAAAIIIRRR!" they then pouted "You're such a tease Frost!" 

"AAHHAA! LOOK OH NO THEY'RE GONNA CRASH AND I BROKE MY FRICKI' NAIL!!" the squad leader screamed. The others gasped at their own nails too then looked at the cars screaming like banshees.

****

**_{BOOMMMM}_**

****

It was dark…darker than when you eat something and it doesn't look the same as it went inside…POSTIVELY NOT the same way…really, REALLY dark…darker…darker…darker than swamps huge evergreen trees, and no light. 

"Loss of memory?" a male asked.

"Check" a female voice replied.

"Blood loss-age?" (M)

"Nearly a cup full" (F)

**SOMEWHERE=**

Gohan paced back and forth through the hospital.

"Gohan take a cigar and chill! You act like 'expecting father's on cartons" Erasa shrugged.

Everyone puzzled.

"OK, SO WE ARE CARTOONS BUT WHERE 'ANIME' NOT …well YOU GET IN …damn asses…" Erasa snapped. 

"Mr. Son?" the doctor came in taking off his white gloves looking serious and determined.

"Yes?" Gohan asked.

"It's a boy" the doctor then laughed.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER BALDY!!"

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT OUT FALWS SIR!! I WAS BRON THIS WAY!!"

"Besides bald is beautiful" Angela chimed. 

"Err…anyways She's in a slight coma…and now isn't but she's a bit--"

Flashes of color went before his eyes then…they're weren't there no longer…

"Kami…" he sighed.

**VIDEL'S ROOM=**

"OOOHHH! What dose this button do?" Videl asked pushing the blue button on her remote.

The bed began to shrink "KOOOOLLL!! Ah! I LLOOOVVVEEEE Corn! You know I never knew why is the sky blue? And the grass green? Have you EVER wondered why dogs snuff each others butts? 'Cause they went to this bar and drank their asses off THEN ran to a butcher got their butts sliced went to the hospital got their booties sewed and STILL can't figure out their right butts due to medical mistakes!!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

The chestnut haired nurse sighed "She's been like this since she awoke…and WORST it's SOOO CUTE…" she then snatched the remote "But dangerous cute…"

"How many cutes are there?" Gohan asked.

"Dangerously cute…hot cute, sexy cute, cute-cute, damn cute, plain cute…well here's the list I'm a busy nurse" she handed a list longer than Goku's will. 

"I'm DAMN cute" Sharpener boasted.

"Cute ok…but DAMN cute...I think your pushing" Mai muttered.

**LATER=**

"Well I TOLD you kiss of 'True love' always in the cure" Angela beamed as Erasa now drove.

"I just think you got that from _'The little Mermaid ™'_!" Lime shrugged. 

"OOHH!! Can we stop at the sap to celebrate Videl's recover?" Angela chimed, "And don't say 'NO' 'cause I'll just keep on annoying you ANYWAYS!! Like blah! And blah! And blah-di-blah! So blah and T-blah and oooh look he's wearing a bra! OMG!!! He wears MY size…wow…another double DD person…KOOL!!"

Gohan groaned "It didn't need to know that"

"_*I always thought she was AT LEAST an 'E'! MAN! My skills are slacking today!*" Sharpie thought sadly. _

**SPA=**

"Ok, let's see you may enter the waiting room over there" the hostess spoke with a hint of French.

Angela told her _'thank you' _in French. 

When they entered the room…

"GOHAN, MY BABY THERE YOU ARE!!" the female voice cried.

Gohan froze with everyone else and paled.

CHICHI!!!

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Chichi yelled as two people from the mental institute in white tried to pull her away.

"Aye, aye Commander!!!" the spoke and scurried off carrying an old woman and her groceries. 

"Co-Commander?" Mai asked.

"I am commander **Chich**i! **Mother of Son Gohan and Son Goten, ****Mate of Goku alias Kakorat and ****birthplace upon Earth daughter of OX King **DOB**: None of your fricki' err…excuse my French"**

Goten sighed "Mom. For the last time that's NOT French…it's cursing…"

Goku picked up the phone.

"Yellow?" Goku asked.

"Will you like to answer a question to win a million dollars? This is Sally!" the woman on the phone said.

"I got a meatloaf…"  (GOK)

""Want to get a million?" (SAL)

"YOU HAVE the wrong number!! HEL-LO?" (GOK)

"What to answer a question to win a million?" (SAL)

"I ALREADY SAID 'YES'!!!" (GOKU)

"I went to the store with my grandmother and I was like 'your old' and she was like 'huh?' and then I asked her again and she was like 'who?' and then I was like 'Your old dude' then we brought shoes…uh…yeah...well I gotta go dogged a donut or and dissect a puppet!!" (SAL)

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MONEY? _*WOMEN I SWEAR…*_" (GOK)

"KNOCK. KNOCK"

"WHOSE THERE…NO WAIT HOLD UP!! WHERE'S MY MONEY!! ARE YOU SOME SULT?!"

"HEY WHY YOU…what to win a million?"

"OUCH!! NOW I GOT HIT WITH MY MEAT LOAF!!! NO IT'S DIRTY…OH MEAT LOAF..MMMM…YUMMY…pass the salt…IT'S DIRTY AND…juice please Goten…mmm…SSSWWWEEEETTT…huh? Oh yeah where was I?"

"Is your name Goku?" (SAL)

"Why yes of course it is" (GOK)

"Good-bye" (SAL)

_{Click}_

"WHAT THE—MY MONEY!! WHEN I FIND OUT WHERE YOU ARE…YOU LITTLE…PASS THE FRICKI' SALT!!! UGH!!! I LOATH WOMEN!!" Goku slammed down the phone. 

{WAMP!!}

"Saw that coming?" Trunks smirked. 

**SPA CAFÉ=**

"We can talk about things" Chichi said.

"Like what?" Videl asked.

"S-E-X…spells SEX!" Bulma chimed.

Videl spat out her latté. 

"S-SEX?" Videl asked.

"Yes…natural is the BEST! Let me tell you!! I mean Veggie NEVER knew what 'natural' was! I preferred it though! He didn't know what 'protection' was either!" Bulma giggled.

Chichi nodded "Neither was Goku! But he's damn good in the bed! The screams…the wails…the thrusts the-"

"The moans! The grunts! The climax! The milk-ness! Kami" Bulma licked her lips "And the sweet white--"

"OK I HATE TO GET INTO YOUR 'KOOL-AID' OR WHAT-NOT BUT I'M GONNA THORW UP NOW" Videl ran out to the bathroom.

"Goku, boys you can come from the door now" Chichi said sipping her coffee.

"Err…heh" Goku scratched his hair blushing followed by the other saiyans and Sharpie who where also blushing but Gohan blushed the most. 

"Didn't I--" Goku stuttered.

"--And I can go wearing shorts! Babes left from right!" Goten babbled. 

"What is he talking about?" Goku blinked.

"Thinking about collage" Chichi said.

"He AIN'T doing that HERE is he?" Goku yelled in fear.

"And the tops off riding about campus" Goten beamed.

"Oh Id didn't know they had topless buses" Angela beamed.  
"The university of life…I understand some of their graduate go and move back with their parents" Goku sipped his out coffee chichi poured for him.

"What's up Goten?" Gohan asked a now pouting Goten.

"I hate collage" Goten muttered.

"Well we can order room service" Gohan said.

"HOLD UP A SEC…" Gou said sternly "I GET FIRST DIMBS!!!" Goku grabbed the phone sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Gohan…can I speak with you for a minute?" Chichi asked.

Gohan froze……………………………………………………

**TO BE CONT……………………………**

A/N: DO ME A FAV!!!! Besides reviewing! I just ended it right here 'cause I FELT like it! You can check out some other works of mine by going to the_ 'find' _button at FF.net_—**'Dreaming of You' –Dark Videl * ****'Rose Petals' – Dark Videl, and**** 'Dragonball Romance' –Videl Briefs**_……………or visit my site at **__****_ a Gohan & Videl shrine also hosting 'Spring Break :DBZ style' mini shrine with so many things for my loyal fans to enjoy!!!_!!!!!**

**Le fin_:_**_7/3/2003****__平成__15__年__7__月_3__日___*****___

PS. Sorry for the BIG delay!!! Sorry it's a bit short…Kami sorry………


	5. Chapter Five: Hungry Hungry break ups?

**_Spring Break: DBZ Style_**

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Part 2:_**

**_Saga 1:_**

**************************

A/N: AUHHHHAAA!! SORRY I WAS SO BUSY WITH MY SITE AND 'DRAWN BY DESTINY'!! Anyways DONOT EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL THIRD WEEK OF AUGUST THE EARLIEST B/C I'M ON V-A-C-A-T-I-ON!! Yes! Anyways I was so happy for the reviews! Also I have a high-school saga version of Spring Break: Hopefully you like it! **_~Drawn By Destiny…_**

Don't own DBZ so no suing anyways well yeah see 'ya surprises ahead and humor! Expect the unexpected. NEED SOME FEEDBACK!!! SORRY AND GOMEN PLZ R/R VISIT MY SITE TOO FOR THE MINI SHRINE!!! _^-^_ LOL!!! _v_v SHORT CHAPTER!! I AM SO SORRY BUT THIS STORY IS SOMETHING ELSE! QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? REVEIWS?_

Just Review and give me feedback! Lol, I'll be happy to clear things up! Choo! This is the last chapter until AUGUST 15, 2003 (Hopefully)! This ISN'T good-bye! Remember I promised another saga and I DONOT disappoint fans! G2G! Also check out my bio for other DBZ fanfic enjoyments, and 'Videl Briefs' for my other DBZ fanfics! C 'ya at the Ceruleans beach (Z-gang's destination for F.Y.I.'s!)Sorry for the babbling but I do type the necessaries! I could go on and on but that would take up a usual chapter! Visit my site and get Spring Break: DBZ style and other previews of up coming fanfics PLUS check out the mini shrine for this fanfic!

^---URL: **---**^

**Sign the GB for me and send some feedback while you're at it! Love 'ya bu-biiyiie!!**

**S-P-A=**

"I'm hungry" Goten groaned.

Goku sighed as he handed Marron, Goten and Trunks three different boxes of cereal which included _'Frosted Flakes, Cheerios, and Lucky Charms'_. 

Then they peak through the boxes and then their faces became sour as they throw the boxes which bounced off Goku's face. 

"Here have some Cornflakes Goten" Trunks offered.

The spoon was stuck to the bowl.

"NEVER leave a dirty dish in the sink over for FOUR days" Goku beamed.

"Dad I don't feel so good" Goten moaned.

Goku put a hand upon his forehead "Hum…hum…I see…feels like a _'Spelling Bee' to me"_

"_*Damn, should have said 'HUNGE-OIBA!'*" Goten thought._

"All YOU have to worry about Goten! Only ME! 'Cause it's YOU, ME, and some farm boys" Trunks boasted.

"You never know Trunks! Farm boys can surprise 'ya and 'sides I LLOOOOVVVVVEEEE corn" Goten chimed, "And I'm going with Fuchsia! She's very nice and the dance will be pretty"

Trunks nodded "I'm going with Pasha! And Marron's with Collie"  

"Goten phone its Fuchsia" Goku held the phone then noticed Gohan walking in pale with Chichi smirking.

"What's wrong with you" Goku asked.

Gohan waved it off groaning and walked to the porch of the Spa.

"Was it the water?" Goku asked.

Chichi laughed "No the monkeys and the bees Goku"

"Oh…oh…OOOOHHHH I get it………I don't get it…Chichi" Goku called.

Goten slammed the phone down his eyes looked red.

"Goten are-are you crying?" Chichi asked concern.

"NO" Goten said, "I-I'm fine…"

"Who was that?"  
"Fuchsia" Goku informed, "She and Goten where going to their class dance"

"Oh yes that dear sweet girl! How is she dear?" Chichi beamed.

"She's a Benedict Arnold" Goten snapped.

"Huh? She's A GUY? A HE-SHE?" Chichi swayed back and forth. 

"*She's a B*tch that's all I know*" Marron thought then blinked "*Where'd that come from…I don't feel too good! Roshi's gas problem must be getting to me*" 

**Women's---REFRESHING ROOM=**

"That happened to me..." Videl said. 

"When…?" Gohan asked. 

"A day before I met YOU! Always thinking they're SO KOOL! And this and that and I'm so sexy and blah and this!! UHHAAH!" she threw the knife missing Gohan but taking some hair with it.

Gohan paled baking away slowly. 

"Err...I'm gonna go and-" Gohan stuttered. 

"Do what you want! All men are such bastards" she muttered. 

"It happens to everyone…I know it happened to Videl…" Gohan said to Goten.

Goten didn't reply, "*what a idiot!*"

"Hey Angela have you even been put down or rejected?" Gohan asked desperately. 

Angela looked at herself in the mirror beaming "NOPE!" 

"Err… _*She doesn't get the system?*_"

"None…but if that ever happened I'd die" Angela gasped. 

"Err...thanks Angela…" Gohan muttered.

"…'k!" she chimed. 

"I loath when people tell me this is that and this is blah! BULL! People who never got dump don't know crap!" Goten grumbled. 

Sharpener looked at her dumbly "But being dumped is my job and 'sides if there was a hall of fame I'd be in the **FIRST** ballot"

"Well that's true Blondie buddy!" Goten said.

"You know if you where a woman I'd be VERY turned on"  
 Roshi purred drooling at the doorframe.

"HOW THE HECK DID THAT PERV GET OUT OF THAT CAGE?!" Bulma yelled with Chichi who was swinging her frying pan wildly in the air down the hall with Bulma.

"Err… Ooh-HOO! I LLLOOVVEE Chases! Here's my number! I prefer Love blonde though!" he made a kissy- noised and vamooses. 

"I-I am VERY disturbed" Goten blinked.

Sharpener blushed dressed as a woman with a bad curly hair –do batting his eyes, "Oh but TIS I who TIS' BEAU-Ti-FULL NO?" she—err he asked in a high pitched voiced.

"*I _think NOW I get why he gets dumped every two minutes_*" Goten thought with pity and slight sympathy he then shook his head sucking his thumb so kawaii he thought, "_*Man I need a life! Life is a …err If momma ever heard that thought she'd wash my mouth out with pee like in that dream! Momma said she used 'something' to get me off breast-feeding!! THE HORRIFIED MEMORIES! Hi my name's Goten and I'm a troubled child! I don't want to go to re-hap but I think that pillowed wall and straight jacket's cool though!*" _

"Wait...wait" Sharpener slammed the table but the fly flew away, "Damn it Goten! You made me miss!!"

"Who?" Goten blinked.

"You breathed in a quiet and annoying way!" he yelled. 

Goten glared at him, "Oh yeah, it's a habit of mine" 

"You should invent the freebee" Goku said popping in.

"Dad that's ALREADY invented" Goten sighed.

"Then how come I never heard of it?" Goku said his eyes half-way.

"*The jack-ass lives again*" Goten thought.

"HEY! I'm NOT a jack-ass!" Goku pouted, "Naïve ok… but I'm NOT!"

"Ho-how'd you" Sharpener stuttered. 

"It must have been a_: sighs romantically:_ a share dream" Goku batted his eyes.

Sharpener fell over on top of Vegeta who was about to go SSJ.

"S-sorry mister Vegetables" and Sharpener was gone!

"I LOVE blankets with LOTS of little** LAMBIES**! Baha-baha!" Goku said.

"Don't count your chickens!!" Vegeta muttered.

"Why wouldn't I count my chicken?" Goku blinked holding his bowl of fired chickens, "Now run around like some sick goat!"

"What's NEXT Kakorat? Quilt yawning?" 

**THAT NIGHT AT Heike Hotel =**

"GOKU?! Don't let me use this!!" Sharpener said holding up a paper, "HEY! Where you going with my food! _: Cries: they spoil! Come BACK here and close this door! I'm freezing! GO-KU!!!" _

**GOHAN'S ROOM=**

"Who turned off the sun?" Gohan yawned. 

"Goku took my stuff! Eating! Simple sleepwalking! UUHHIIAA!" Sharpener yelled in Gohan's ears, "He's gonna take all our food! Leaving us starving! My hair shampoo! I'll be ruffle and powdery!"

_": eyes half way:_ Your scare me like that" Gohan yawned. 

"YHHAA! Tell me I was dreaming! Your dad scarf down the WHOLE refrigerator!" Erasa yelled screeching into the room.

(Everyone was now awoke whether they liked it or not following Goku who looked like Majin Buu's brother (No offense) 

**THIRD HOTEL'S KITCHEN=**

"This is rich! Have a seat to the BEST seat on EARTH and show!"

"Are you gonna share those?" Goten asked as Trunks sighed heavily handing him a cracker from his secret safe. 

"Crackers and cheese! Crackers and cheese! Crackers and cheese! Crackers and cheese! Crackers and cheese!" Goten chimed aloud.

"I can't figure out where he put all those at?" Chichi blinked, "Even for a Saiyan he eats MORE than ALL of them together!"

"Do you think he swallowed himself? 

"I don't wanna miss him with heartburn!"

"Eating my food ok! But littering he's gone** TOO** FAR!!" Angela yelled. 

"_*She MUST be a riot at parties*" everyone thought. _

Everyone busted out loud seeing Goku lying on the floor with sausage out of him mouth.

"So natural" Chichi giggled.

"Did you know you ate food of a 1000 diameter radius of your bed?" Bulma asked. 

Goku laughed, "I EYES Captain!" giving a salute then burped. 

"Remember when Goku went on a farm to clean the animals and tired to get black spots off the cow?" Oolong asked.

"Yeah and he thought they where painted on!" Krillian chuckled. 

"And then he asked for eyeliners! He dressed the cow in a wedding dress make-up and all!"

"Then we the rabbits mated and had four rabbits then he asked Goten how many he was gonna clean and Goten said two!" Trunks laughed.

"I'm concerned about your father Gohan" Videl said. 

"I've been concerned about Goku ever since I met him" Bulma and Chichi muttered. 

"Thank you Nurse!" Goku laughed. 

"Goten and Gohan for sale! ½ price brother sale!" Gohan and Goten called.

"OOOHHH! I love a Gohan teddy bear!" Angela beamed.

"HEY! We only got three more miles to go tomorrow!" Erasa chimed jumping up and down.

"Square… the object of pure…EVIL!" Goku ate the cracker, "DIE! DIE!!"

A/N: Sorry for the shortness! I'm on time with vacation soon! So I won't update 'till August 15, 2003 the earliest! 'Till then Review and tell me what you think so far! Visit our site for the mini shrine! BRB!


	6. Hello!

Spring Break: DBZ style.

~*~*~*~*~*  *~*~*~*~* 

Don't own DBZ! Author notice time ok?

_Videl: _Ek! It's been too long and I am so ashamed and sorry!

_Goku:_ Sure is!

_Videl:_ Anyways I've been busy with my new site _*GV of course*_ as well as **Drawn By Destiny**…**Enemies of the heart…and ****Shooting and Falling. Please do a major fav and review Enemies of the heart. **

I still don't know where to take the story now. I need some help 'k?

_Goku:_ roger, this is the only chance limited time offer for reviewers to suggest ideas! She reads her reviews everyday ^_^ so sooner you submit ideas the faster a new chapter comes out.

_Videl:_ Please? Oh please pretty please!

_Vegeta:_ Oh for Kami sakes the damn brat is depressed! 

_Goku:_ I enjoy fried chickens long walks on the beach… food

_(Everyone rolls eyes)_

_Piccolo:_ And coming from a guy who went to the amusement park and a beach walk with a large pound of ham

_Goku:_ HHHEEEYYY! It was my friend! Look into those beautiful eyes! Nice and juicy _*drools*_

_Mai:_ Uncle!! You carry that picture around with you?!

_Goku:_ Yeah! It's natural

Mai: Natural as Angela's size

_Angela:_ HHHEEEEYYYY! I am natural!

_Goten:_ Natural what?!

_Chichi:_ ANYWAYS please help my future daughter in law! For Kami sakes.

_Sharpener:_ Yeah I mean everyone well me for sure … I want some lemons girl!! 

_Erasa:_ SHARIPE!

_Sharpener:_ Blondes have more fun babe

_Videl:_ Anyways gotta jet please review my other stories and give us suggestions by visiting our site or in a review! Now I gotta hog tie Sharpener! Later


	7. NEW Chapter Six: Embarrassed

**Spring Break DBZ Style**

**Chapter Six: Embarrassed? Don't call me… **

A/N: _Don't own DBZ! Wooooowww! It's been forever since I updated this lovely story._

_Heck I need more reviews with advice for chapters. This is short. **It's alive**_

The waitress with long ebony hair twisted in curls placed the check for Angela and Serenity's lattés. 

Tori got slapped along with Sharpener for trying to look down her shirt and up her skirt.

Mai rolled her eyes joining them with her sundae "All right you love birds spring break only comes once a year"

Goku and Gohan entered the café where they intercepted in the hall.

Gohan looking for Videl and Goku looking for breakfast but their conversation isn't really what it's really was to be. 

"Oh! So 11+1 is 11 correct?" Goku asked.

"No dad its 12, remember? Did mom hit you again for stealing those cookies? How many this time?" Gohan asked.

"..Uhm… 3… 5… 12…" Goku placed up all his fingers, "This many… and my toes… and all of this… 50?"

Gohan sighed, "So you got 100 hits didn't you?"

Goku stuck out his tongue and grinned, "Yep"

"Dad your slow"

Goku shook his head laughing, "Nuah just naïve"

Gohan nodded "Yeah naive dad… not slow… naïve"

"SO Gohan do tell, did you use those… you know what that you know who gave you know who to use with you know who" Goku said walking beside Gohan.

Gohan blinked, "uh…. I think no if…"

"The _'protection'_!"

Gohan turned bright scarlet, "D-Dad?"

"Yes?" Goku blinked.

"There's a chicken leg flying over you"

Goku laughed, "Gohan even I'm not THAT naive"

"Your right… it's just a wall"

"Where? Where?" Goku looked around quite exited to not see Gohan sneaking away.

"I love porno" Sharpener grabbed several magazines from his suitcase, "Until we get to the beach [arties"

"Yep! Babes, babes and more babes" Trunks chimed.

Sharpener laughed "What are you talking about little man? I mean dude, you cannot get babes like me! I mean little man it's a big man's job not a little man's--"

Trunks closed his eyes and clenched his fits in frustration "_*IF this bozo calls ME a 'little man' one more time---*_"

"…So you see little man--"

_{POOOM}_

Bulma looked out from her notebook to see the hallways covered in dust and spreading dust.

Vegeta chuckled but gave is glaring wife a look that spoke _'what? It wasn't me'_.

She slapped her forehead growling, "_*don't tell me…..*_ Trunks!!!"

Trunks walked in whistled and his hands tucked in his pockets, "Nothing here"

Goku who walked in blinked then took a step back looking in the hallway.

He grabbed Bulma's pen and cleared his throat, "uh, clean up in aisle 4"

Goku why are you always acting like your crazy?" Chichi sighed.

"I can answer that without thinking" Vegeta scoffed.

"You don't think" the two women snapped.

"I'll ignore that… one reason he's an ass…. And two he's Kakorat"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "How original"

"_HOW DARE YOU talk ABOUT MY husband that way" Chichi clapped her hands with glowing sparkles her jumbo 5000 frying pan appeared._

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhh! Shiny stuff" Goku chimed his ebony eyes glittered with anxiousness. 

"Hey! Phone call!" Erasa poked her head in with her blonde hair filled with dust, "I already called the ambulance" she handed the cell phone to Chichi.

Bulma looked up again from her notebook "But Sharpener should be ok in an hour or two"

Erasa scoffed, "As if! Besides, I call them for my hair! It's a _FASHION emergency! UH!"_

Chichi sighed heavily taking the cell phone, "Yes… yes I have that… yes, yes, _YES!!! Ok, ok… BYE" she slammed the phone down, "That was Hercule, he's having a nervous break down! As if I ever had one right?"_

_Silence…. _

"_HOW DARE YOU!" she growled in anger. _

Gohan walked in with the unconscious Sharpener over his shoulder then dropped him carefully on the blue divan. Goku shrugged and laughed, "Oh Chichi it's not like your crazy and Gohan's not gonna get Videl pregnant"

Gohan fell over and Chichi's face went completely pale.

"UUHH! I'm gonna be an old and gray!! UHHH! I don't even like gray! I'll look like BABA!! I'll die without my son having no offspring's! Goten won't be an uncle _[sniffs] _Gohan will die a virgin and Videl will marry some ass!!! I'll be LLLOOOONNNN—LLLLEEEEYYY!" she then sobbed dropping to her knees wiping her eyes.

Gohan blushed completely embarrassed "_*Mom you're so embarrassing now*_"

"So what am I chop liver?" Goku asked then he and Goten made a sour face.

"Eww! I don't like liver" the two said in unison.

Author's Pleads/Notes

A/N: This isn't the best I've done and I know that… but I feel that I've neglected this story quite a bit and I want to revive it to all. So please review with _SOME advice for future chapters I don't want to get to the beach so quick 'k?! I know most of the cast wasn't in it and I know that's stinks but hey I'm on writer's block for this story. So now then readers please me some advice AND reviews! _


End file.
